Pride and Pretence
by shakespeare-lozza
Summary: Draco Malfoy is to infiltrate the ranks of the Golden Trio. He will go to all lengths to do his duty to the Dark Lord, even pretend to fall in love with his mortal enemy, Hermione Granger. However what happens when this 'fake love' becomes all to real?
1. The Task of the Dark Lord

It was the day before school was to start; a blonde-haired figure lay reclined on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Around him lay books and loose items of clothing, scattered haphazardly across the green carpeted floor. The wind outside was pushing persistently at the windows, rattling them and then retreating with a low pitched whistle. Draco slowly let his eyelids relax, gently allowing them to close. He had just been in the middle of packing for the next school year at Hogwarts. Draco let a smile creep over his face as he recalled the letter he had received only a few days prior.

_**Dear Draco Malfoy,**_

_**I would like to congratulate you, as you have been elected as HEAD BOY for the upcoming school year. Please report to the HEADS CARRIAGE when boarding the Hogwarts Express. I wish you well for what is to come.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_Dumbledore is nothing but an old crackpot_

Draco whispered "He knows nothing about me… nothing. If he even had the slightest inclination of the burdens I carry, he would never have designated me to be Head Boy... What a foolish old man… Oh well… his stupidity is to my advantage." Draco sighed loudly and placed his hands behind his head.

_Creak…_

Someone was coming up the stairs. Draco anticipated the slow turning of his doorknob, however he did not rise to the presence that now stood rigid in his doorframe. Draco sensed the light creep in from the corridor as the intruder moved towards him. Without opening his eyes, Draco released a monotonous greeting.

"What brings you to my bedside, father?"

Lucius brought the end of his silver tipped cane down to thump Draco's bed frame. "Get up you lazy boy! Don't mock me with your disrespectful tongue!"

Draco's eyes remained closed, however he managed a smirk "I mean no such disrespect, father. I have never stated otherwise. Now what business do you come to me with?"

Lucius's face twisted into a harsh grimace. "Why are you soexasperating today, boy? Do you not value me, hmm? Well then you must obviously place no value on our Dark Master!"

Draco's eyes shot open, he had half lifted himself up off the bed when Lucius slammed him into the bed frame, his cane across his chest. Draco's eyes glazed over, like cold marbles, as Lucius's gaze probed his face relentlessly.

"Ah, so you do feel fear…" Lucius pulled back, releasing Draco from his confines.

Draco moved slightly, massaging his arm where he had been smashed into wooden frame. He instantly changed tact, muttering submissively "Father, I don't understand what you want of me."

Lucius gave off a cold laugh. "Why I thought it would have been obvious. I come into your room, define the Dark Lord's supremacy, and you still can't figure out what I want?" Lucius scoffed, pushing his silver hair back over his shoulder. "Do they teach you nothing at that school? No, I forget… it is run by that wizened, dim-witted fool Dumbledore."

Draco sat obediently. He knew it would be unwise to push his father any further; he had a vile temper and had no hesitation when striking his own son. Draco's vast of bruises were proof enough of that. He was a manipulative man, but he was also weak. Draco recalled when he had told his parents about gaining the position of Head Boy. His mother had been thrilled at his success, however his father had just seen his fortune as an opportunity for him to gain more ground with the Dark Lord. Lucius had spent the last week considering how the Dark Lord might benefit from Draco's promotion from the masses.

_My pathetic father, always at the beck and call of his Overlord._

Draco frowned, _but then what does that me? Always doing the dirty work laid out by my father… _Shaking himself mentally he pushed the thought from his head. _I am not weak. Neither is my father. We are just doing what's… right?_

"DRACO! Are you listening to me?"

Draco was brought out of his stupor by the sound of his father's booming voice.

"Did you hear what I just said? Well? Did you?" Lucius raised his cane threateningly.

Draco visibly blanched. "No, father… Would you mind repeating what you said, please?"

Releasing a tight breath, Lucius brought his cane back down to his side. His knuckles were turning white from gripping his cane, in an attempt to regain control. He spoke through clenched teeth "I said that the Dark Lord has formulated a mission for you to complete."

Although it didn't seem physically possible, Draco went an even paler shade of white. "What does this mission involve?" Draco squeaked.

"He wants you to infiltrate the enemy camp." Lucius smiled, like a cat in the cream. Draco on the other hand sat with his mouth gaping open.

"Oh don't look at me like you just got a quaffle lodged in your throat, I am being serious." Lucius scoffed at his son's bewildered expression.

"Y-you w-want m-me to raid Dumbledore's office?"

Lucius laughed with mock horror "Oh no, of course not! Not something as trivial as that! What would you find in his office? Probably just a bunch of old man trinkets." Lucius then became deadly serious. "No, he want's you to infiltrate the ranks of the 'golden trio'… The Dark Lord wants them all destroyed."

Draco shot off his bed howling "Father! Are you crazy? That's much worse than raiding Dumbledore's office! How the hell am I going to be able to do that? You know Potter has a thing against me, they'd never allow me in their ranks!"

"Then you better think of something fast, boy." Lucius smiled cruelly. "Otherwise you won't want to come home for the summer." Lucius slowly backed out of his room, his threat hanging in the very air Draco breathed as he softly closed the bedroom door behind him.

Draco visibly swallowed, his bile swelling up in his throat. What was he going to do? How was he going to do it?

And the most important question of all.

"WHY ME?"

"Blaise, what the hell am I going to do?" Draco lowered his head into his hands, slowly running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I feel like I've been backed into a corner and am being restrained by not only my own father, but bloody Vol- I mean… You know who… God dammit…"

Blaise Zabini leaned indolently against the signpost indicating the platform 9 ¾. "Man… a call from the Dark Lord himself… many would consider that an honour!"

Draco shoved Blaise against the pole, holding the lapels of his coat. He drew him close whispering "Not so loud, you idiot! Anyone could listen in our conversation…" Draco then looked at his hands, stark white against Blaise's jacket.

At such a close proximity, Blaise couldn't help but watch Draco's handsome feature's contort, as if in a state of indecision. Normality or madness… he couldn't help thinking that fear could drive you crazy…

As if snapping out of a trance, Draco abruptly released Blaise from his death grip. His eyes lost their glazed look as he began to massage his temples "I am way in over my head…"

Blaise straightened his rumpled clothes, brushing invisible lint from his shoulders in a futile attempt to dispense with the memory of that frightening encounter "Well all I will say is that you better formulate a plan on how you are going to gain entry and become a certified member of the Golden Trio… otherwise you are pretty much up shit creek without a paddle."

Draco raised his brows "Thanks for that Blaise" his tone shrouded in undisguised sarcasm.

Blaise gave a roguish grin, promptly ignoring it "Your welcome, Draco."

Draco turned to glance back at his father, who stood motionless on the station's platform, scarce metres from where Draco was standing. It was the look in his eyes, that calculating stare which rocked Draco off kilter. "See how he watches me, Blaise?" Draco murmured quietly "I can hardly breathe in fear of him finding out how repulsive I find this mission and our families… bond… with You-know-who…"

Blaise could almost see the waves of paranoia radiating from Draco's unyielding form. Who would have thought that the boy who seems so in control – so very dominating at school would in reality be nothing but a manipulated marionette, pulled to and fro according to his father's will. Hmm… It seems he will do anything for a father's love…

"I really want to discuss this… issue… further with you, however I have been told to report to the Head's carriage." Draco began to gather his belongings together as the train pulled into the station. As most of the student's began to hustle towards the train, Draco and Blaise were slowly being separated by a heavy flow of Hogwarts Students.

"Wha- Wait- You mean to say you made Head Boy?" Blaise's handsome face lit up in blatant surprise. "And you didn't see fit to inform your best friend about this?"

"Yeah... well… I swear I told you earlier…" Draco was being slowly pushed towards the train.

"No Way! Congratulations, man… all that sucking up to Snape has really seemed to pay off!" Blaise laughed jokingly as he gave Draco a good natured slap on the back. "Whoa, who would have guessed eh?"

"Nah… That was just natural favouritism on his part." Draco smirked as he finally turned his back on Blaise, hopping onto the Hogwarts Express.

"HEY DRACO!" Blaise yelled at his retreating form "YOU BETTER HOPE THE HEAD GIRL IS HOT! AREN'T YOU GUYS MEANT TO SHARE A DORM OR SOMETHING? HA… DON'T THINK YOU'LL BE GETTING ANY!" So with those words Blaise gave off a laugh and raced over to join his fellow Slytherins, as they all boarded the train.

Draco had a genuine smile on his face when he stepped into he Head's compartment. At present the trolley was empty, so he simply chucked all his stuff into the overhead compartment. As he sat down, he realised the train was still stationary; in fact he could still see his father from the window. Draco watched him very closely and was not very surprised when he saw his father grasp his forearm, his face twisting as if in intense pain. All of a sudden, Draco felt an odd tingling sensation on his inner wrist, raising his sleeve slightly he could see the vague imprint of the Dark Mark. He'd first sensed its appearance midway through the holidays. At present the image was still quite translucent, however the more he looked at it, the more it stung. Shoving his sleeve down once again, he could still feel his skin burning. He just knew that once he had completed his task, the mark would become permanent. And so would his status as the Dark Lord's follower.

It was all of a sudden that the compartment door opened. A pretty, yet dishevelled girl stood in the open doorway. It wasn't until Draco saw her shocked face with mouth agape, that he thought it prudent to re-evaluate his first impression.

Draco mentally grimaced.


	2. Head Boy meets Girl

Hermione had been having the worst bout of luck, and to think, the school year hadn't even started yet! Hermione knew a bad omen, and falling out of bed, first thing in the morning was definitely a sure sign of an impending crap day. However most of her terrible luck could be pin pointed at one source. That fat, ugly trundle-bag of gargantuan proportions -that if given the chance- could AND would crush anything from the size of a small wood mouse to a very large dog.

_Jesus, how much stuff does my mum want me to take? I feel like some obese kid being bundled off to fat camp… It is just not dignifying, dragging around some great block- of what feels like cement- on wheels!_

With undisguised frustration, Hermione jerked her bag up the never-ending flight of stairs. The elevator had been packed with old people, and the odd cripple. It just hadn't seemed worth fighting to get in, only to find herself trapped behind someone in a wheelchair, unable to escape the 'lift of doom'. Hermione was a very slight girl, and struggled under the force of gravity. The further she dragged her bag uphill, the more she was inclined to let the bag go, possibly crushing hundreds of innocent civilians. It was only her conscience that prevented her from taking this very handy course of action… and possibly her need for school books. On occasion her red jacket would catch onto the bag as she pulled her luggage up the stairs. It was a very slow process, one step at a time…

So basically it wasn't wholly unexpected that she lost control, and her grip on the bag's dodgy handle became lax- with a small yelp, the trundle bag slipped from her grasp-inadvertently taking her cardigan down with it. There was the unmistakable sound of tearing fabric, as Hermione was wrenched back down the stairwell. With a scream of panic, Hermione blindly grabbed the air, hoping to catch onto anything, anyone. One hand swiped the air-and ironically she thought that in any good romantic story, she would somehow manage to grab hold of someone who she would then fall deeply in love with at first sight… Micro-seconds later she noticed that this ideal was quite wrong. Quite horribly wrong.- Her grab for leverage resulted in nothing but thin air. _Well, so much for Prince Charming… _As she plunged downwards, her hands fumbled in her back pocket for her wand.

Uncaring to any bystanders, she screamed "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Hovering in midair, she willed her body to move to the top of the stairs. Luckily she wasn't too worse for wear, the minor bruises and scratches were healed with a quick spell. _God Bless Magic!_ Glancing around, she thanked her lucky stars that there was no one about in that area of the station- it was odd, but then again it's not exactly peak hour at eleven in the morning.- So there would be no repercussions… hopefully. Hermione released a pent up sigh. _So kids, the message to this story is, don't trust men, because they are never around when you truly need them…_

_Oh... but I suppose that's not really fair…_

_Don't trust Prince Charming, because to tell you the truth, he probably doesn't give a crap… Most likely payback for women's liberation…_

"I sure am glad no one was around, I swear, they'd think I was mentally unstable or something…"

Glancing at her ruined clothing, Hermione assessed the damage.

"Dammit! Oh my god… That was my best jacket!" Hermione tugged at the shredded material, then took a quick look at her bag. "I can not be screwed to get my other stuff out of my bag…stupid bag… this is all your fault anyway!"

_Oh great, now I am talking to my bag. I may as well stamp 'INSANE' on my hand, so the asylum knows who to collect…_

It was a good ten minutes before Hermione reached the main area of the station. _That is the last time I let my step-dad drive me to the station… It's not like petrol is that expensive…. When I say drop me round the corner, I don't mean a corner several hundred blocks away from where I want to go! _However her ghastly mood lifted when she spotted Harry waving from within the masses of students loading onto the Hogwarts Express. She was so glad to see her friend again, that she rushed over, unknowingly smashing legions of helpless children with her trundle bag in her wake.

"Hermione!" Harry signaled for her to push her way through "It is great to see you!" Harry grabbed her in a bone-shattering hug, Hermione laughed as she wrapped her arms around him, he spun her around once, and then placed a friendly kiss on her cheek. One thing about Harry was that when you were with him, you felt completely at ease. Harry wasn't just her best friend; he was her confidante and companion. And the best thing was, Harry wasn't threatening. She knew he wasn't the kind of guy she'd be interested in… that way. So overall it was just a cool relationship, perfectly platonic.

It was at that very instant that Ron jumped out from behind a rogue pile of luggage and grappling Hermione out of Harry's embrace, pulled her close for a quick peck on the lips. "Hello, 'mione."

Hermione laced her hands behind his neck, running her fingers through the hair at his nape and kissed him back with fervor. She gave a sultry smile as she whispered "Hi to you too…"

Ron blushed a bright red, and Harry managed a strained laugh at his friend's newly acquired coloring.

Harry smiled tightly "Ron, as your friend, I am telling you now that beet red is not your colour!"

Hermione laughed, she absolutely loved it when they were all like this together.

However she might have thought differently if she had seen the dark look that Harry shot at Ron. Although it was gone as soon as Hermione turned around again to straighten Ron's jacket. Hermione hummed to herself in contentment… but one thing kept plaguing her mind…If only she could remember what she had wanted to tell them.

Harry's brows suddenly furrowed as he gave her the once over. "Hey 'mione," Harry murmured with a quizzical look on his face. "Whatever happened to your cardigan?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she laughed off the comment, "Oh Harry it is too long a story to tell here on the platform, as we get bustled too and fro by all these first years. Perhaps when we are on the train- Oh holy shit! The TRAIN!"

"What's wrong?"

"THAT is what I forgot… I meant to tell you that I made Head Girl this year and I was supposed to report to the Heads carriage" Hermione glanced at her small watch, delicately spanning her dainty wrist "five minutes ago…" Hermione shoved her baggage at Ron, and as she kissed him on the cheek she

raced off, waving madly as she ran.

Harry waved, an even smile gracing his handsome face. However as soon as Hermione boarded the train, Harry rounded on Ron. "How could you? That was really low."

Ron stood in silence, he seemed distracted.

Harry looked over at Ron, as he toyed with the bags extendible handle Harry murmured. "You know you are going to have to tell her… and I must admit that I seriously don't approve of how you are going about it."

Ron went as bright as his hair, a guilty look crossed his lean features "Just shut up, man."

Harry's face drooped into a picture of sadness "I love her as a friend, Ron. I don't want her hurt, you hear?"

Ron stared into the distance, then as if snapping out of a trance, he grabbed his bags-and Hermione's- and they both boarded the train.

Hermione raced to the front carriage, hoping desperately that she wasn't going to be punished for her tardiness. With every sliding door, she feared she was not heading in the right direction. It felt like an age before she reached the front carriage, and as her hands hovered over the doors handles, she wondered who the Head boy might be. Bracing herself, she flung open the sliding doors, her chest heaving with exhaustion.

Only to feel her lower jaw hit the floor.

"Oh god… anyone but you!" Hermione said breathlessly.

"What was that, Granger?"

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince of Hogwarts, the very boy who had made her life a living hell. It had only been a stroke of luck that he had stopped bullying her. Perhaps he had grown tired, as had she, of the same old 'mud blood' insult.

If Hermione knew that she had zoned out, she didn't attempt to right herself at all… In other words, she had no frigging clue that she looked like a beached carp, mouth open, allowing for a public viewing of her tonsils.

He seemed like such a charmer, but Hermione had always thought there was some hidden depth to him that she might never understand. She remembered when she was younger; it had been a real joke between Ron, Harry and herself of any girl ever wanting to get involved with Draco. She mentally laughed as she recalled Harry mentioning that kissing him would probably be like kissing a ferret. And although Hermione had agreed back then, she could not admit that her views had changed dramatically with age. She had started noticing him for a while now, being on the brink of manhood suited him well. He truly was as handsome as sin itself. Even now, as the wind whistled through the open window, his white blond hair became wild. No longer did he wear it slicked back, instead it seemed like he had spent his holidays in the sun, as his hair was now highlighted with golden blond bits here and there.

_Maybe gel was getting expensive… la!... I never thought I'd think this, but God bless inflation!_

Hermione sighed aloud. This was going to be another on of those years, being trampled in the corridor by Draco's fan clubs… And by the look of the amount of new first years, the clubs were going to be bigger than ever before.

"GRANGER! For god's sake, stop staring into space….It is really starting to freak me out… stupid airhead." Draco had somehow managed to get up without her notice and grab her by the shoulders. "Snap out of it already!"

As Draco held her gently, slow warmth began to seep through her body. Hermione blushed profusely and mentally slapped herself. _Stop it! You shouldn't be thinking these things! You love Ron…R-O-N!_ Pulling out of his grip, Hermione began to smooth out her clothing, only to notice that she was still wearing her shredded jacket.

"By the way.." Draco laughed "Nice fashion statement you got going there… Not exactly a look I'd go for but-"

_Ohhh… why I ought to…_Hermione smoothly shrugged off her cardigan, a tight smile gracing her face, "No, Malfoy you don't understand. I was getting in practice for when I next saw you." Holding up her ruined clothing she pretended to examine it. "See, I pretended this cardigan was your face, and voila! I love my results, don't you?"

Malfoy smiled and chuckled under his breath. "Ah... You get crueller by the day."

"Malfoy, you inspire me!" Hermione threw a hand to her bosom in a very melodramatic fashion. Hermione was having a good laugh at his expense, so it was a complete shock when Malfoy reached out to grasp her arm as it lay against her chest. With the reflexes of a cat, he pulled her against him. He must have anticipated her slight stumble and thus cushioned her fall.

Hermione could feel his breath on her neck, as he whispered "You are one of many."

Hermione's brain internally combusted, _Of all the arrogant-_

It was at this moment that the sliding doors opened with a resounding bang to reveal Dumbledore, arms laden with sweets from the trolley. "Oh good! Both my Heads, I am so glad to see you getting along. Hugging, I see! Fantastic!"

Draco released Hermione at once, and both resumed their seats opposite each other. Hermione glared daggers at Malfoy, as her sat there with an overall too satisfied look on his face. Hermione let out a small huff of indignation.

"Cold, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione started "No Professor!"

"Well then we better get down to business." Dumbledore pulled two minute pins out of his pocket. "Here, take these. They are your Head's badges. Now as you are most likely to be aware, you both will be receiving many privileges, and with these privileges come responsibility, now obviously both of you will be sharing a dorm-"

"WHA-?"

"Oh Ms. Granger? You were uninformed?… oh well.. Of course it will not be the exact same room, they will just both be off a common central room."

Hermione had indeed been startled by the revelation of a common dorm. This obviously meant she would have to move out of Gryffindor Tower. It saddened her that she would no longer be part of anymore midnight escapades with Harry and Ron…Especially Ron. However a niggling thought tickled the back of Hermione's brain. _However it does leave me in closer contact with Draco… No… MALFOY. His name is Malfoy, and besides… I am totally head over heels in love with RON!_

_But if this was the case… why would I have to keep reminding myself that I love him?_

Dumbledore's slight cough pulled her from her musings, and Hermione realized she had missed much of his lecture. "…and to finish off the password will be _Fizzwazzers._ It can be changed every two weeks. Good luck children, use your responsibility wisely." And with that parting message, Dumbledore aparated with a slight twinkle in his eye -one which gave Hermione the feeling that she was just one insignificant part of a gigantic scheme.

The rest of the train travel was spent in silence. At odd moments throughout the journey, she could have sworn she could feel Malfoy's gaze on her. _Hah.. I wish…_ However Hermione found herself glancing all too often over at his handsome profile, his aristocratic bearing was something she should have been scorning, but in fact he looked very princely. It truly was no wonder he was aptly named the Slytherin Sex God. His lithe form was even something she could not ignore, but of course her views were utterly objective… she didn't feel anything herself… of course not.

_Hmmm… of course not._

So it was with a shiver of relief on her part that the train stopped to announce they had reached their destination. She could not stand anymore time in his unbearable company, especially in such close confines. …Or was it more because she liked being in his company all too much? Maybe she just knew couldn't resist that boy and his stormy grey eyes.

Hermione froze with fear as she considered it might very well be the latter.


	3. Revelations in the closet

Hermione was filled with hot shame as she entered the great hall. How could she have been so foolish as to romanticise Draco Malfoy? Ugh. It was beyond the pale. Besides she had already found the guy of her dreams. Her eyes scanned the crowd of students flooding through the entry, it wasn't until she looked into the far corner of the hall where she saw Ron in deep discussion with Lavender Brown. Pushing her way towards them, she was stopped in her tracks by Harry. He looked quite on edge.

"Why hello Harry. How was your train ride?" Hermione moved onto her toes to try and get Ron's attention, but she soon realized that he had moved from his last location.

Harry pulled nervously at his collar, effectively blocking Hermione's view. "It was .. uh.. great… why wouldn't it be?"

Hermione glanced back at Harry with a very concerned look on her face. "Harry, you seem quite under the weather…" She placed her hand to his forehead. "Don't tell me you have caught fever!"

Harry seemed to relax a little, "No.. I am just fine."

Hermione smiled, her good humour restored "Oh good! Perchance you know where Ronald just went?"

Harry tensed once again, then let his shoulders slump, and with a resigned sigh he muttered "I do not know. Perhaps he went to the bathroom" The words came out like a rehearsed script. Hermione was instantly suspicious, but she let it go. Now was not the time to question anyone, as Dumbledore was indicating that all students were to take their seats.

Throughout the whole sorting ceremony, Ron did not return. He was missing for a good while. Hermione listened with only a half an ear to all the students being placed into their houses, her attention was drawn away by the hope of seeing Ron re-enter the great hall. It wasn't until later on, when the gathering ended, and Harry was helping Hermione put all of her stuff together to move to the other dorm, that Ron came strutting through the porthole. His face was beaming; he looked livelier than ever. "Why hello Harry… oh Hermione!" Ron immediately changed his gait, his walk became less cocky and he gave a weak smile.

Harry looked over Ron's dishevelled appearance "Why hello Ron." He said dryly.

Hermione on the other hand reacted with complete abandon, throwing herself into his arms. "Ronald Weasley! Where have you been?"

Ron pushed her back slightly and wrung his hands in an agitated manner. "Well.. you see…"

"yes?"

"Uhhh… well…"

Harry then began to cough spasmodically, his body wracked with shudders. With a glint in his eye he purposefully exhaled and slumped over a nearby lounge chair.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Hermione rushed to his side.

Whilst Ron breathed an unseen sigh of relief.

Harry coughed and coughed, "It must be the dustiness of the Gryffindor dorm after it has been uninhabited for so long." Harry directed appointed look at Ron, as Hermione then waved goodbye to everyone in the old dorm. Harry then picked up her stuff and helped her heft them to what would be her new dorm. Her conversation with Ron, forgotten.

Walking along the corridor, Hermione made a wistful smile. "I will truly miss not being in the same dorm as you guys…" With pleading eyes she turned to Harry "Promise not to have too much fun without me!"

Harry laughed "What is fun without Hermione?"

As they reached the doorway to her new dorm, Hermione made a grateful smile. "Thank you for your help Harry. But I can definitely take it from here." It was at this moment Draco stepped out from the inside of the porthole.

"Need help Granger?" Malfoy leaned against the door frame.

Harry visibly snarled at seeing his foe, "Get out of the way Malfoy."

Malfoy's handsome features twisted into a sneer. "Make me, Potter."

Hermione gasped and knew she had to try allay any impending brawls in her name. The scene reminded Hermione of two starving dogs in an alley fighting for one measly bone.

Thus Hermione stepped in, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck, she whispered in his ear "Don't worry Harry, it is okay. I'll see you later okay?" Harry slowly gave in, giving the box to Hermione, as he walked away with great dignity.

Draco smirked, as if he had managed to scare off Harry himself "God I thought he'd never leave." Glancing at Hermione, he grabbed the box from her, hefting it towards her assigned room "Do you have such a calming effect on all wild animals?"

"You tell me Malfoy." Hermione laughed.

Malfoy turned with a mock deadly stare "Don't tell me you are implying something Granger…"

"Hah… about you? NEVER!" And with that, she quickly picked the box from his hands and sauntered off to her room.

Draco sat in his new common room gob smacked. When had Hermione Granger of all people become so…female? She had always been such a little nobody. The only thing going for her was her brains. However it seemed that had all changed. Today on the train, he had felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Her formerly bushy hair, had now rescinded into artful curls. Her face, though lacking a classical beauty to it, was unique, striking. In its own way, it shone like a beacon, out doing all of the other faces he could not recall the names of. Even in her shredded cardigan, her white singlet and coral skirt had given her a shape he would never have guessed existed underneath all her school robes. She was definitely no longer a wall flower. She was indeed the ugly duckling turned swan.

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, it seemed his first potions lesson for the year was to be held in ten minutes. "Hmm…"Draco murmured skimming his timetable "It seems I am to share this honour with none other that the Griffindors… fan-fucking-tastic. Another 'Hurrah for Potter' year…"

Draco got up swiftly and moved to knock on Hermione's door. "Granger? You're taking potions this year, right? If so, first lesson in ten minutes!" Draco could plainly hear an array of mild expletives, radiating from within the room. It was in mere seconds that Hermione rushed out, her robes hanging haphazardly open, allowing Draco an enviable view of her blouse hanging open to reveal much of her bra. Draco was pleasantly surprised to the expanse of her bosom; she was such a slight girl, as he had figured when he had held her shoulders on the train. He never would have expected her to be so well… endowed.

"Ummm.. Granger… your…" Draco vaguely pointed out her gaping shirt. "Your…"

Hermione glanced down, and her face flushed a deep crimson, she had just come out of the shower when he had told her about potions. She quickly tried to button her shirt; however her fingers kept slipping due to her complete embarrassment of being seen half dressed in front of Malfoy. She knew that he had enough experience to judge her … assets…. That was exactly why she didn't want that kind of attention. That is at least until he brushed her fingers away in impatience.

"God.." Draco muttered "Your fiddling is annoying, let me just do it." As he did her buttons up, she could not help but watch his eyes. They were so very grey… She knew she ought to hit his hands away; however she couldn't bring herself to look away from him. Several times, his fingers slipped and brushed her bosom. She couldn't suppress her shivers of excitement. However she could not read what Malfoy was thinking, his eyes never strayed from their task… but then again the task did involve him staring at her cleavage. No… Hermione knew he would never think her attractive in that way.

Draco forced his hands to keep to the buttons, but other parts of his anatomy were starting to tell him to stray. He felt so stupid; he was reacting like a green boy. This was Hermione Granger he was talking about here. Helping her like this had been a daft idea, but at the same time he couldn't regret his actions. He had thought this afternoon that she was wasted on Weasley, especially since… No… He couldn't tell her that. Even he wasn't cruel enough to tell her that cold reality.

_DRACO! Remember your task! Remember the Dark Lord's mission!_ It was in this instant that Draco recalled his assignment, the pitiable task that lay before him. Earlier he had thought there was no way that he could possibly complete this mission, however the more he looked at Hermione's beautiful upturned face, her body quivering for his touch, he knew he had found his perfect entry into the golden trio.

After the deed was completed, Draco could not resist stroking one finger across her quivering bosom. Hermione was left absolutely breathless; Ron had never touched her with such gentleness. Not that she would ever let Ron touch her so intimately-not to mention the fact that he had never wanted to touch her with such intimacy. A kiss was alright, but anything else was just weird in Hermione's books. The caress had been such a surprise that it wasn't until Malfoy moved towards the doorway that she realised that they had a class to attend.

Hermione started to speak, but noticed her voice was still a little shaky. So with all the dignity she could muster, she calmed her nerves, and pulled her robes together tightly. "I suppose I better call you Draco… if I am to live with you, that is."

Draco looked back over his shoulder and gave what seemed to be a genuine smile. "Sure thing… Granger." Laughing he raced through the porthole.

Hermione fumed as she chased him "STUPID MALFOY, I'LL KICK YOU'RE A-!"

Hermione resumed her place with Ron and Harry through potions, for once, the lesson was actually not too bad. That is until Snape started to pair people up for the upcoming assignment. Just the mention of it created a wave of groans. Slytherins were to be paired with Gryffindors, talk about an explosive mixture.

"Harry Potter with… Blaise Zabini" Snape droned in his monotonous tone. "Ronald Weasley with …Pansy Parkinson"

Ron dropped his head to his hands. "Why is God so cruel?"

Harry made a resigned sigh "Oh shut up Ron and get moving, or Snape will hold us back this afternoon. I've got places I've got to be.

"and … hmm… Hermione Granger and … Draco." Snape clapped his mouldy book shut as he finished writing down the partnerships.

Hermione was confused to her reaction. Part of her wanted to scream with anguish, another part thrummed with excitement, and the last part told her it wasn't that bad now that they were friends…

Everyone began to join their assigned partners, so as Hermione walked over towards Draco, she felt very disheartened when she heard one of his friends laughing at his bad luck. "Stuck with the little mud blood eh? Hah… so much for being Snape's favourite."

Although Hermione was loath to admit it, it was actually what Draco said in response that cut her to the quick.

"Yeah, too true.."

Hermione bit her tongue. He had agreed. So much for friendship.

Draco was laughing when he turned around and saw Hermione's face turn an ashen grey colour. "Oooh fuck.."

Hermione felt betrayed, although she truly didn't know why. She started to walk away, but Draco, grabbed her arm before she had a chance to get away.

"Hermione, I-"

Hermione coughed slightly with embarrassment "Um.. Well if you don't like it that much, I can ask Snape to change the pairings…"

Draco's mouth opened and closed several times and it soothed Hermione's pride to know that she had rendered him speechless for once. Hermione felt her eyes sting with the beginning of tears and began to get annoyed, what right did he have to inspire tears in her? "What is your problem anyway? It is not exactly a big whoop for me either being partnered with you! I can't stand you Draco Malfoy! I can't believe I ever wanted TO BE FRIENDS WITH THE LIKES OF YOU!"

"MS. GRANGER AND MR. MALFOY! WHAT SAY YOU TO A LITTLE AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION?" Snape roared, his booming voice ricotcheing off the dungeon walls. "DON'T YOU EVER DISTURB MY CLASS AGAIN!"

Hermione and Draco shrunk back into their seats. Throughout potions, Draco tried to apologise, but Hermione ignored him as she blamed him completely for her receiving detention. And on the very first day of school too!

It wasn't until after class when Draco cornered her that she had really no other option than to accept. My, he was charming when he put his mind to it.

"Hermione I am sorry for that…. You know…" Draco looked very uncomfortable. Hermione knew that this must be quite a blow to his pride to apologise like this. Especially to her.

"Draco, I just don't understand. I thought you wanted to be friends... It just seemed a bit contrary." Hermione let her eyelids flutter to half mast, leaving her unreadable.

Draco smiled " I DO want to be friends. Please, give me another chance?"

Later that day Hermione noted that she felt distinctly like she had just been won over by the devil.

The rest of the day flew by like a whirl wind, the end of school came quickly, and Hermione feared her first detention. Draco in the end had just laughed it off, claiming he was definitely not a detention virgin. She still could not believe that Draco was suddenly being so nice to her, she felt almost giddy with all the attention her was giving her. It was much more than Ron -her own boyfriend- had been showing, that was for sure.

It was late in the afternoon that Snape sent them both off to one of the more under used ingredient closets to work off their detention. The room was actually quite big for a stockroom although dimly lit, and held many dark corners. Hermione clung to Draco's robes, as he led her to on of the far ends of the storeroom to sort the boomslang skin from the troll hairs. It was barely a few minutes into work, when Hermione could hear some playful laughter coming from outside the room, male and female laughter. All of a sudden, someone began to turn the doorknob. Draco grabbed Hermione from behind cupping his hand over her mouth; slowly they slumped to the floor, hidden by the darkness. He pulled her back into the shadows, where they watched two figures enter the room.

"I've missed you" One of the voices murmured. Hermione let out a small gasp. _Ron_?

There was the distinct tinkle of feminine laughter. "Well then why don't you show me how much?" Hermione turned to Draco and mouthed _Lavender_? Draco looked as surprised as she did.

Though the room was dimly lit, Hermione could see everything. Draco knew what was going to happen, however in their position; there was no way of escape.

"Oh Lav… I am really beginning to love this room..." Ron had managed to push Lavender against a small table near the entrance of the stockroom. He stood between her splayed legs and began to kiss her neck. Lavender started to moan with delight.

Draco felt Hermione move closer to him, she had begun to shiver.

Lavender roughly pulled Ron's shirt over his head as he slowly divested her of her own. It was when Lavender was down to her bra, that Ron unclasped the front, spilling her ample cleavage into his hands. She gasped as Ron began to fondle with her nipples and Lavender's hands slid a slow path down to the front of his pants.

Hermione unconsciously brought her hands to her own breasts. Ron had never wanted to touch her like that, was there something wrong with her? Ron's back was mostly to her; however she could still see the majority of what was happening. It filled her with disgust, her heart swamped with betrayal, but yet she could not look away. The scene drew her eyes like a magnet as it simultaneously shattered her heart.

Lavender's small hands roughly massaged Ron through his pants. Ron groaned, releasing her breasts for a scant second he managed to pull down his jeans.

Hermione had the perverse thought that he was wearing the boxers she had bought him last Christmas.

Lavender rubbed him harder, and Ron tried to pull her in for a kiss. With a small laugh she moved her head to the side, leading him to lick her ear and said "Ronny, you are always trying to take charge, let me pleasure you for once…"

Ron groaned in acquiesce, Lavender quickly jerked his boxers down to caress his naked manhood. Lavender seemed determined to rub him into a frenzy, Ron slowly began thrust at her, and it was with this that Lavender giggled. "Oh.. am I patting you too hard, Ronny?"

"Ooooh… Lav…" Ron moaned, as Lavender suddenly pulled him round to replace her on the table. Lavender suddenly began to kneel, and-

Hermione felt sick, she buried her head against Draco's robes. She could not watch anymore, however it didn't stop her from hearing Ron's moans of rapture or Lavender's teasing remarks. She felt hot tears sting her eyes. Her life had just been ripped apart, and she truly believed it couldn't get any worse.

Lavender was the one who dealt the final blow in the end. "Hermione mustn't be much of a woman if you always come to me…"

Ron heaved with exhaustion "She is not even half the woman you are."

Draco had to physically restrain himself from killing Ron then and there. Even he had been involved in a fair amount of women, but never at the same time… he would never have treated one so poorly, especially one so good as Hermione. Thinking about Hermione, she was crying silently against his chest and as he gently rocked her, he unconsciously reached for his wand. He would make Ron a eunuch for his infidelity. However it was Hermione that stopped him, placing her hand over his, she whispered in his ear "It's not worth it." Her speech punctuated by hiccups.


	4. My dearest enemy

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to say a very big thank you to all my reviewers, you have no idea how much it means to me to have your support, and by that, I literally mean you have no idea. I seriously love you all…

It seemed like an eternity before Ron and Lavender righted their appearances, and then stepped outside, once again leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

Hermione sobbed to her heart's content, she felt broken and used. She thought that he had loved her. She had been so sure… but now, when she thought back… he had not seemed to care as much as he had before. Could love really dwindle into nothingness? Perhaps he had never really cared at all… "Draco?" Hermione whispered into the dark.

She felt Draco shift against her in silent reply, his even breaths were soothing, although her pride lay in tatters.

"You know…" Hermione choked as her tears clogged her throat "I really loved him…for me, it wasn't pretence…for me, it was something beautiful… you must think I am so stupid."

Draco felt her shudder, his arms unconsciously weaving around her, drawing her closer. "You weren't stupid…"

"THEN WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?" Hermione screamed, tears streaming in fat rivulets down her cheeks. Her voice quietening "…why couldn't he love me?"

How terribly wrong she had been about Ron's character… never had she been so blind. If he had been so easily turned against her, had her friendship been misplaced all these years? Leaning against Draco she turned on his lap to look into his eyes. Her own illuminated by tears. "Draco, what's wrong with me? What awful thing did I do to deserve this?" Her voice a mere whisper, to the horrid aching she felt that now existed in her bosom.

Draco's fists clenched at his sides. Never had he felt such uncontrolled rage, his urge to murder Ron-asshole-Weasley had increased a hundred-fold… if not more. But why? What reason did he have to feel like Ron had not only betrayed Hermione, but himself? If anything, these circumstances would enhance his chance of success… of destroying the golden trio… but the more time he spent with Hermione. The tighter his damnable confusion wrapped around him -like a vice- it squeezed his conscience… depriving it of motive to fuel his hate.

Draco's sigh resonated through the small room. _That turncoat emotion…. 'hate'… the one feeling that was said to go hand in hand with love…_ Draco mentally admonished himself, pushing the treasonous thought far from his mind.

"He always said he loved me…" Hermione started "Why would he lie?... Maybe this was just one big misunderstanding?"

Hermione and Draco quickly glanced at each other …_Denial…_

Hermione felt more tears swell from beneath her eyelids. Her whole being trembling with revulsion as she recalled the very boy whom she had loved-doted on for so very long- touching…kissing and… loving another. Right after he had sworn his love for her, perversely she likened her pain to the piercing point of a dagger. Sharp… and… cold. Gently she turned to face Draco.

"The way he touched her…" Hermione whispered; her eyes and hands unthinkingly going to her own body. Still looking into his eyes, she innocently cupped her own breasts, and in a broken voice she wept. "Was my body not good enough for him? Was I not pretty enough? Was I not bountiful enough? Or was I just crazy to believe that he would never stop … caring?" Hermione's strength drained with each word. Her hands remained clasped against her bosom, as if to stunt the pain. Her eyes drifted closed, silver beads of salty tears, sat suspended on her dark lashes. Her hands slowly released their tension and as if realising the pain was internal, she flung her hands to the wall that Draco now leaned upon, supporting not only her weight, but her feeling of betrayal.

"Draco…?" She murmured, her eyes still closed. "Will you do me a favour?"

Draco was not one to deny a woman in distress, firstly it was just plain rude, and secondly, experience told him it was dangerous for your health. "What is it you wish me to do?"

"Kiss me, show me that I don't need to change who I am." The words flew out of Hermione's mouth, and her eyes opened in surprise. It was as if she hadn't expected herself to say anything. Or at least, anything like that.

Draco slowly took a deep breath. She must be out of her right mind. There is no way she would ask this of me if she weren't so traumatised. It wasn't right. It couldn't be right… but at that moment nothing could have seemed more correct. It sounded cliché, but in truth, wasn't the whole concept of love cliché?

Draco kissed her softly, her lips were warm and pliant. She slowly leaned into him, and was grateful as took away her pain. It began as a comforting caress, to make her still feel desired. But Hermione's shy response as she curled her arms around his neck, made him question everything he'd ever known. Women to him had always been objects. Foolish twittering things who threw themselves at his beck and call, or so his father had taught him to believe. However this kiss… this girl… she made him want something more. Something inexplicable, something he could not name nor see… Draco closed his eyes as the kiss deepened and slowly his hands ventured down her sides.

Hermione gasped as she felt his hands on her breasts, those that she had thought to be undesirable after Ron's blatant display. She winced at the thought of Draco comparing her…attributes… to that of Lavender's. For next to her, Hermione felt her appearance was put in the shade. She gingerly tried to draw away, placing her hands over his, as they lay upon her breast. She hoped to prevent the pain of seeing pity in his eyes, but to her surprise a strong arm pulled her back. He massaged the underside of each breast, and her nipples hardened against his palms in response. She released a small moan of pleasure, and her fingers gently tugged at the soft hair at his nape.

Hermione's hands –which seemingly had a mind of their own- moved over Draco's arms and rested on the sides of his torso, he was so lean, but at the same time well muscled. She felt so nervous touching him, as she had never been this far with Ron, to tell you the truth, she had never wanted to go this far with him. However being with Draco was an altogether different story. Just kissing him; ignited a yearning in her that could not be described. Hermione slightly shifted to touch his midriff, sliding her small hand over his taut stomach…

The kiss broke for a scant second, as Draco stared at her in surprise… but in truth, it felt like an eternity. Hermione's face became stained with a fiery blush.

"You are wrong, you know." Draco whispered, his voice sounding a bit breathless.

Hermione lowered her eyes, as she fiddled with her hair. Her chest heaving, as if she had just been running a marathon, as opposed to kissing Draco "…about what?"

Tipping her chin upwards, he forced her to look into his eyes. Stormy grey, there was no other term for them. His eyes were so beautiful, and at the moment they shone brightly, as if a weight he had been carrying had somehow lifted. "…about what you are. About what you think you need to be."

Hermione raised her hand back upwards to his chest, his heart beat was erratic, almost in perfect synchronisation with her own. Hermione looked up in confusion. "I don't understand…?"

Draco laughed, he placed his hand over hers as it lay on his chest. "You don't need Weasley, and I suspect you never did. He was not your pillar of strength. I think it was more like you were his…"

Hermione quickly replied "I don't believe you, if he had felt that way, then why would he have abused me like that? And rejected the love I freely offered?"

Draco jerked her close, holding her against him. "Because he was a fucking idiot. A fucking blind idiot who couldn't see perfection when it landed in his lap…"

Hermione revealed a small smile, but as she was leaning against him her smile went unnoted.

Seeing her lie against him, Draco felt his protective instincts rear up against his will. Why this girl? Why now? and what… what will my father say… He uses women as toys, abuses them… If he knew I cared about this 'mudblood', more than I did my mission, he'd kill me…Draco whispered his resolve softly into the darkness "… I will not make the same mistake."

"Hmm?" Hermione wordlessly inquired.

"Nothing."

Hermione and Draco just sat in companionable silence it allowed them both a time to think.

There was no longer a way that she could deny she felt nothing for Draco Malfoy. She berated herself for accepting kisses and praise, so soon after her realisation of Ron's betrayal. Perhaps she had secretly liked him all along… not that she would let him know that. It was too risky… Not after what had happened with Ron. She had to keep her heart safe, only a fool would love again. All love brought was pain. She had her pride.

He was a Malfoy… and he knew well, that statement should come first and foremost. Love may hold a tenuous bond with hate, but he refused to allow such a silly ideal to rule his life. He wouldn't let it. He forced himself to see it was just a kiss, no matter how right it might have felt. His heart would belong to no woman… or at least not the girl who had once been his bitter enemy. He had his pride.

Harry ran back to the Gryffindor common room. _Where the hell was Ron?_ Probably with Lavender… again. He felt sullied knowing that his best friend's relationship was in such turmoil. Why couldn't Ron just see how lucky he already was? Hermione was a great girl…Harry gulped in embarrassment. He knew that better than anyone, probably even Hermione herself. Harry knew that it wouldn't be long until Ron and Hermione all fell apart. Ron was such a stupid fool. Harry raced past the fat lady, and entered the common room's warm confines.

"Ron! RON!" Harry yelled, his eyes flitting around the well decorated chamber. It was hard looking for a red haired individual when your whole frigging décor was red.

Luckily Ron's flame coloured head jerked up from where it was resting on the lounge. "Harry, for the love of god, you'd think Hogwarts was burning down, the way you are hollering!"

Harry exhaled a long breath of frustration "Ron, I can't find Hermione, she's been gone for ages."

Ron rolled his eyes "She had detention remember? With Malfoy? Snape caught them screaming at each other in potions… bloody hilarious."

Harry glanced at his watch.

Ron smirked "It was a good thing too, it gave Lav and me a little private time… you know?" He laughed as he resumed his position on the couch, closing his eyes he murmured. "It is good to know you have a sweetheart… and a back up plan."

Harry growled with constrained fury. "Ron, it is way past time that her detention should have ended. I am worried, especially since she promised to see me afterwards. I need her help on Flitwick's paper… Ron? Are you even listening?"

"Ugh! Screw Hermione! She can go to hell for all I care, she is a cold bitch. I have no idea what I ever saw in her. She is as ugly as… god knows what… and to tell you the truth, I must have been blind to ever want to date such a psychotic, clingy know-it-all!"

"RON! HOW COULD YOU-" Harry was cut off by a small voice from the doorway.

"Please don't bother Harry." Hermione stood in the doorframe, Draco standing right behind her, his hand on her shoulder. "I am just glad to see the feeling is mutual." Stepping inside, Ron jumped up, shame colouring his cheeks. Hermione calmly walked over and slapped him… hard… across the face. Ron's cheek flushed with blood, as Hermione quipped "See, aren't I kind? Now you match the décor!"

From the doorway came a sharp laugh, Draco looked on proudly as Hermione hugged Harry and once more joined him by his side. It had taken much persuasion to get Hermione to face off with Ron, and damn if he wasn't proud of her.

They were just about to leave, when Hermione turned around once more "By the way Ronald, please tell Lavender that I no longer want her to return that shirt that she borrowed from me… I'd rather she burned it."

Several of the younger students who happened upon the scene gasped with what seemed like a mixture of shock and excitement. They had been handed first hand gossip on a silver platter! So be it, the school would be talking about her for the next month.

Hermione radiated with satisfaction as she left the Gryffindor common room. Life could be so terribly cruel, but then again… Hermione was not the kind of person to take fate lying down. If life kicked you to the ground, then you got up and punched it in the face. Losing Ron had definitely chipped a part of her heart, however it had definitely made her wiser.

Draco couldn't help staring at Hermione as they walked back to their dorm. Hopefully she wouldn't see the wistful look that marked his face. He looked distinctly like a pining mooncalf. Mentally shaking himself, he couldn't help but think how powerful she had looked when facing up to her …now…ex-boyfriend. How could he not admire such spirit? It scared him to think that Weasley had nearly destroyed it. What would have happened had she been alone this afternoon? Would the display have broken her for good?

Draco shuddered at the mere thought.

_Oh god…I am in so deep… You'd almost think I was in… NO. _

Draco visibly blanched. It was at this precise moment that Hermione took a quick glance over at him and saw his sickly pallor. She wondered if she had done something to displease him. _Oh god!_ Maybe he was acting weird because of the kiss. She suddenly felt very embarrassed, Draco had so much more experience that she did; maybe he'd only continued to kiss her out of pity. Nothing was impossible after Ron's betrayal... _Wait.. What do I care...It's not like I could ever learn to lo- ..I mean.. care for him… right? _Hermione swallowed the answer that sat all too comfortably on her tongue.

As both Draco and Hermione's thoughts whirled in their over active imaginations, little did they realize that their thoughts on the matter were synonymous. If their pride had allowed them to enquire, perhaps… just maybe… they could have seen what was right there…staring them in the face…


	5. A False Pretence?

Chapter 5- A False Pretence?

Authors Note: Thank you again for all the kind reviews. I am very grateful for such an avid response. This one is dedicated to all the Draco and Hermione fans out there... I hope you love them just as much as I do...

-

Draco couldn't help it, his eyes refused to leave her form. He felt like such a stalker, but truly, it felt like someone had magically super glued his gaze to Hermione Granger. With ever passing day, she seemed to grow more radiant… her eyes seemed brighter… her mind sharper. _God, I am the biggest tool…_ Draco ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed with pent up frustration. What the hell was the matter with him? No longer did he deign to visit many of old Slytherin friends, he had just been to busy of late making sure Hermione was safe. When had she become so important to him?

Had it been perhaps, when they had met on the train? Her artful disarray doing nothing to short change her appearance. Or maybe when they had become potion's partners? Her witty small talk during lesson's, made the thought of school more palatable… Or maybe it was when he had held her, comforted her in her misery. Perhaps as he had wound his arms around her slight form, absorbing all her pain…

_Or maybe I am just becoming some freak who tries to romanticize every fucking situation._

Draco wrenched his gaze from Hermione to shove his face in his hands. Cradling his pounding head, he tried to evaluate the situation… and failed heartily.

He began to notice that whenever he saw a girl with curly brown hair, he'd surreptitiously glance at her, unconsciously hoping it was Hermione. Or when he heard a laugh that sounded very similar to that of Hermione's he would leap at the idea that she was feeling cheerful enough to laugh aloud. Although he knew she would never say it again, she had loved Weasley, and his betrayal had really destroyed much of the trust she had in others.

It was a cool morning when Draco entered the Great Hall for breakfast; Hermione had gotten up much earlier than himself. She had most likely wanted to avoid her ex for as long as possible. To tell you the absolute truth, Draco had no frigging clue why anyone would want to spend time around that red-haired wanker. He seriously could bore the shit out of a paper bag. Not to mention he always acted so bloody moral in public, but behind closed doors was a real asshole. Draco quietly mused over the possibility that he might have a pole shove up his ass, but he removed it every time he went to see Lavender. Draco sighed, he had always had suspicions that there was something going on there… but as he had not been great friends with Hermione, it had seemed like a stupid idea to enlighten her to the fact her boyfriend was a disloyalty bastard. Anyone who could hurt someone as cruelly as he did Hermione, ought to be killed…

Draco was completely unaware to his love struck appearance as Blaise quickly procured the seat beside him. It was a full five minutes before Blaise took it upon himself to cough loudly, making Draco jerk in fright, his elbow slipping off the table, leading him to smash his jaw on the wooden table. Several first years tittered in shocked surprise. _Great, by the end of the day, everyone is going to think I am an idiot…_ Glancing over, he saw Blaise staring at him, a mixture of confusion and calculation clouding his dark features.

"What do you want Blaise?" Draco mumbled, agitated that his friend was examining him like an insect under a microscope. "I am seriously not in the mood for any bullshit this morning."

A mysterious gleam lit Blaise's eye, but was gone in a flash. You would almost have questioned whether it had been there at all… "Why Draco, is it illegal now for a man's best friend to come and say a quick 'hello'?"

Draco's customary smirk graced his face "Man's best friend – meaning my dog, not you, unless you mean to adjust to the role?"

Blaise laughed "Ahh good, for I second there I thought you had changed on me. I see being in close contact with Granger hasn't managed to soften your disposition."

With the sound of her name, Draco felt his smile tighten. How could he possibly get Blaise off his back…? Wait a minute- "Ahh… but there is where you are wrong my good friend."

Blaise started. "What do you mean?"

Draco risked a quick glimpse at Hermione, hoping Blaise could not see the longing in his telling gaze. "I intend to use her…" Draco turned once more to face Blaise "She will be my ticket into the Golden Trio."

"No… it's impossible…" Blaise's eyes widened in amazement, never had he expected Draco to use such methods. Although when he thought about it, it was an obvious solution. Draco was widely renowned for his … expertise… with the female gender.

"Hardly impossible…"

"But not even Weasley could hold onto her, and they have been best friends for years! Not that the rumours about his closet paramour turned out to be accurate, didn't help to screw up that relationship"

Draco gave a sharp bark of laughter "Weasley was weak, he couldn't hold onto a girl if his life depended on it. Men who are ruled by their prick deserve what they get." Draco thought back to what Weasley had said about Hermione and shuddered.

…_she's not half the woman you are…cold bitch…_

…_It is good to know you have a sweet heart and a back up plan…_

Draco's whole being tensed, and then, as if noticing Blaise's curiosity, he forced his face back into the semblance of a smile.

Blaise took a minute to think, something here was definitely not right. Draco had been livid…there was too much venom in his voice when talking about Weasley to say that nothing was going on- that he was not involved in some fashion. He spoke as if Weasley had done grievous injury to himself, instead of to the Granger mudblood. Even now, Draco's smile seemed forced… his brow creased with unspoken anger… His gaze… oh, his telling gaze…direct straight towards the Gryffindor table where it sat on the form of the woman herself, as she laughed with Potter.

Blaise felt a slight shot of panic, had Draco somehow become romantically involved with … Hermione Granger. It was impossible… yet, when Draco looked at her, Blaise saw something he had never seen before… A glistening…? A light…? As a connoisseur of women, Blaise found it ridiculous that the great man himself, Draco –Slytherin Sex God- Malfoy, could have fallen for someone as innocent… as naïve… as Hermione. Thus began Blaise's calculations, he knew that Draco had a duty to perform to his father… so if he fell in love, it would ruin his ability to think clearly about his mission, and in the end, destroy his determination. As his best friend, Blaise wasn't going to let that happen. Draco was just going to have to find another way into the Golden Trio, because the path he had decided to take was too dangerous.

The consequences could be terrible… what would the Dark Lord say? Even worse, what would Lucius Malfoy say? Blaise knew very well that Draco, for all his bravery upfront, feared his father's wrath, just as criminal's do the electric chair.

…If Draco lost his heart to the enemy… to a mudblood… to Hermione Granger…it could result in disaster… Blaise knew he had to prevent that from happening, quickly he remarked "But isn't it the same story for guys who manipulate girls to win over their father?"

Draco swiftly turned his attention to Blaise, and in that one look, all of Blaise's suspicions were confirmed, Draco was in deeper than he ever could have imagined. For that troublesome light sat in his grey eyes again, that same bright beacon. Blaise turned away in disgust.

"Don't you dare speak to me of him, my father knows what is best…" Draco stood up, and began to walk away.

As Blaise watched his retreating form, he swore he would do whatever it took to remove Hermione from Draco's care. …Absolutely anything….

-

Draco moved hurriedly back towards the Head's dormitory, although his mind was occupied, his feet paced with a mind of their own. He immediately headed to the bathroom, for him, it had always been a place of solitude, a place where he could think about things in privacy. He rapidly filled the spacious bath tub with steaming hot water. _Yes… a bath… to get my mind off her…_Shedding his clothes he edged his way slowly into the water. His body was flooded with a warm rush of water, sighing, he leaned his head against the rim.

_She didn't even look at me once…but never did my eyes leave her… _

Draco lifted his head slightly, only to slam it back down on the rim. _Stupid… stupid…STUPID!_

Draco glanced around the room, anything to occupy his restless mind. His eyes managed to land on a pile of her clothes sitting on the floor near the sink, her pink underwear sitting on top.

_I wonder how she'd look naked… her lustrous hair streaming down her back, her beautiful breasts revealed for my perusal, her legs wrapped around me..._

Instantly Draco's manhood swelled to life. Swearing, he willed himself to control his urges. _God damn her…_It was laughable… his situation that is… the one girl he wanted was virtually untouchable. There was no way she would ever consider…. Draco groaned at the mere thought. _God…I am worse than fucking Weasley…_Draco quickly glanced around, and slowly he slid his hand below the level of the bath water. _This is so sad…but anything to soothe this ache… _He had just grasped his manhood when all of a sudden a voice could be heard coming into the common room.

"Draco? Draco are you here? It's me. I had early muggle studies this morning… I am just going to take a shower."

Draco scrambled to grab a towel, but no matter how hard he tried, he could reach… "Son of a-"

Suddenly the door handle turned, and in came Hermione, a towel draped over her possible nakedness.

_Don't think about nakedness, Draco. Calm your farm, boy…_

Hermione flushed with surprise, "Oh Draco! I am so sorry, I thought no one was in here! I'll just leave-"

Draco drew his knees up to disguise his painfully aroused state. "No please, it was my fault. I should have called out."

Both of them stood in uncomfortable silence. All of a sudden, Hermione laughed. "This is quite a situation huh?"

Draco smiled in return "Well you are the one who created it!"

Hermione regarded him with a mock glare. "I was NOT! You were the one who didn't call out!"

"Then it makes me wonder…" Draco questioned, the pointedness of his gaze drilling a neat hole in Hermione's forehead "Why exactly it is that you are still standing here."

The laughter faded, Hermione's face burning. Her throat worked to recant with a fantastically witty rebuttal. Unfortunately all that emerged was a sort of choking sound.

"Perhaps it was your plan to see me in _deshabille_ all along…" Although said in a joking manner, both of them knew that his words rang with unspoken truth.

Hermione's pride once again raised it's head "Certainly not- "

"So are you saying it would offend your maidenly sensibilities to see the male form _au naturel_?"

Hermione pushed out her chest and with her hands on her hips adamantly stated "I have no problems whatsoever!"

Draco then carefully picked up a bar of soap. "Care to prove it?" Challenge laced his voice, and although Hermione's practical mind balked at the idea, her unerringly proud side told her to prove him wrong. Inevitably her pride won the day, and snatching the soap off him she smiled sweetly.

"What is it you wish me to do?" Like a siren, she released her hair from its clips and it fell like waves of chocolate over her bare shoulders.

Draco wanted to smash himself over the head when he squeaked "Start wherever you want…"

Hermione slowly massaged his back, his muscles jumping beneath her touch. It excited her that she could cause this kind of reaction. She adeptly moved around to his chest, as his grey eyes watched her every movement, she began to shiver. Her concentration began to wane when he reached out to undo her towel. Slapping his hands away, she lost control of the bar of soap, it slipped from her grasp and with a plop landed in the water. Hermione instinctively leaned down to retrieve it, however realized what else she might encounter if she put her hand beneath the surface of the water. Flushing a deep crimson, she skimmed her fingers across the surface of the water.

Draco was near to bursting, her light ministrations had been so sensual… she truly was a siren. Her eyes glistened with curiosity… _Hah… well even the pure Hermione Granger wants to know what it is all about…_Lightly grasping her wrist, Draco gently pulled her hand below the water line.

"I don't believe you have quite finished…"

Hermione gasped as her hand moved up his taut thigh, guided by his own hand he led it to finally rest on…. Draco groaned as Hermione brushed her thumb over the head of his manhood. Sliding her hands downwards, she smoothed over the shaft several times. Draco moaned with unabashed pleasure, his hips jerking, making the bathwater slosh onto the tiles. Hermione slowly moved her hand further south and lightly fondled his ball sack. Draco arched in the tub, emerging fully from what was left of the water. Hermione perused at her own leisure, and was amazed at his masculine beauty. His body was a wall of tight muscle, and she was entranced by his rigid shaft. Shakily, she leaned in for a kiss. It revealed the promise of future sensuality, burning her to the core. It left an imprint on her mind… and perhaps even on her bruised heart.

It wasn't until she pulled away that she saw it. There it was… a vague imprint, but none the less a sign. Breaking away completely, Hermione backed away, her eyes revealing her terrified countenance.

Draco was startled with the rush of cold air that greeted him as Hermione moved away. His eyes shot open and it took little thought to follow her gaze to the source of her fear. The dark mark… clear as day burned his eyes…Stepping out of the tub, Draco reached out his hand to her and his heart twisted as he saw her shrink away from his embrace. Cursing himself, and her, he drew a towel from the rack and stalked off to his room, still agonizingly unfulfilled.

Hermione could not shake the mark from her mind, it served as a grim reminder to how deeply she had fallen. She could no longer deny what was written on her heart… branded onto her very soul.

She was heart-stoppingly… terrifyingly… wonderfully

…in love…

….with Draco Malfoy…

son of a death eater…

a future death eater…

…and Voldemort's servant.


	6. Love holds hands with hate

Author's Note: You guys all really spoil me with your beautiful reviews; it seriously brings tears to my eyes… Sorry, I think I'll just be quiet now…gah, I am just a bit emotional… I hope you are all ready to resume this tale of burdens, betrayal and love… enjoy.

-

It had taken all of Draco's willpower to walk away -every instinct had been rebelling…screaming at him to take her in his arms, sooth her fears... However as Draco wrenched his clothing on, his pride scorned the idea of him being the one to crawl back to her. _Damnable fickle female!_ After all they had been through together; in mere minutes, she had proved that she still didn't trust him. Dreadfully, his mind flashed back to the ecstasy he had found in her embrace, the only haven in which he had managed to truly be at peace with himself. She had certainly not been immune to his… charms… but then again her innocent sensuality had satisfied him to no end. Draco shook his head- however, despite all that, she was just like all the rest! Just like all the masses of women who had walked through his life, only to walk straight out the door.

_No… she's not like that…and I know it… _Draco thought bitterly _…The others may have come and gone… but when she left… she was the only one able to snag a part of me…take a chip of my hea-_

He forced the traitorous thought from his mind.

Throwing himself down onto the bed, he shoved his sleeve up to touch the mark which had lost him everything. It was a dull brown colour, much more visible than it had been a few months prior. Perhaps the reason the mark darkened was to remind him that his future was laid out before him already. Draco sat up massaging his throbbing temples, his mind whirled with possibilities. He had a strange feeling that his life allowed for no opportunities, no matter how much he wished it otherwise. He took a while to think about his father's ultimatum. If he failed this mission, there was no way he could ever go home again… his poor mother… Draco shivered. If anyone ever found out the true reason why he 'respected' his father so, he would never be able to hold his head high again. _Hah… respect... can it truly be given the same name when it is imparted out of force? _Laughing to himself, Draco pulled his pillow out from under his head, and rested it on his stomach. _Of course I must respect my father, because if I don't, I'll be forced to feel the cold bite of silver against my back… _

Draco's hand slowly went to rest on the welt that disfigured the back of his neck. A cold reminder that Lucius Malfoy was not a man to be disobeyed… a man who could only be respected by creating fear in all he met, attacking while their backs were turned. The puckered skin beneath his fingers created a wave of nausea to rush over his being, lurching upward once again; Draco shoved his pillow aside and moved to leave the room. Upon opening his door, he couldn't help his actions; cursing himself for an utter fool - he took a wide arc of a detour past her room. He paused as he could hear Hermione crying. Leaning on the doorjamb, he inclined his head back to lightly tap the wood. She cried and cried… Draco had to physically shove himself away from the wall, because his inability to comfort her injured him deeply. He felt his eyes sting and blinking quickly he cleared them, as there was no way in hell a Malfoy would ever … well… never mind that thought…

Hermione observing the Dark Mark had not only served as a grim reminder to them both about his abhorrent future, it had also produced an incredible rift that existed between them. It brought to light many confusing questions, that neither of them felt safe approaching. Was it possible to even get halfway across such a crevice? Let alone make it safely to the other side…

Draco moved swiftly from the room, he needed to get out, that atmosphere was stifling. It seemed to cause a weight to push down on his chest. He paused in confusion, or was the truth that the closer he was to her, the more his heart ached? His close proximity to her had inspired other ideas… of being together… always… The more he thought on the subject, the more he came to realize that without her beside him, he was not complete_. Hah..._ his whole situation reeked of some tragic romantic novel where it all ended with both the main characters dying.

… _ugh… that's definitely a scary notion…_

Hermione definitely fit the part of the heroine though… she was compassionate, pure of heart… fair… and forgiving… especially with Weasley, anyone else would had castrated him…Draco laughed "I hate to say it, but she truly is everything I am not…"

All of a sudden, a trill voice came from upstairs. Glancing upward, Draco groaned as he saw Pansy Parkinson waving madly at him off one of the balustrades. "DRAKY-PIE? Wait there for me, I'll be right down!"

Draco was immediately on the move –he would do absolutely anything to avoid Pansy. Sure… they had dated for a while; however there was only so much cattiness a guy could deal with. Too often he had felt like her trophy, her badge of honour, on display for all her friends. Often time he wondered how he had never seen the cruelty beneath her otherwise fair appearance – unfortunately, Pansy managed to obstruct his escape, by flinging herself against him.

She purred as she lay against his chest "Why Draco, it has been so long since we had a nice private chat…" Stroking a finger along his jaw, she smiled contentedly "have you missed me?"

Draco visibly flinched, he couldn't stand her touch. In a sense it was not much of a realization; it seemed that only Hermione of late could inspire any other emotion in him – that is, apart from revulsion. Draco tried to pick her hands off from around his waist, but like a leech, she clung for dear life.

"Pansy, I'd really like to leave now…"

Pansy pouted, her heavily made up face gave her the unfortunate look of a weathered porcelain doll. Especially as each expression she made caused crack marks in her foundation. "Oh but Draky… We have only just started talking..."

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair; he knew that there was no way she was going to let him go now… resigned to his fate, he mattered "Well… how have you been Pansy?" Draco tried for a civil tone, but it came out as more of an agitated growl.

Promptly ignoring the gruffness in his voice, Pansy snuggled closer and drew small circles on his chest with her forefinger. "Oh, not much… Blaise is very concerned about you, you know."

Draco looked down with surprise "Why?"

"Oh.." Pansy giggled. "You won't believe it, but all of a sudden he has some daft notion that you are in love!"

Draco's breath hitched, he was left wondering what the hell Blaise had been saying… Who had he deemed Draco to be in love with? _That idiot…_ He decided to remain silent; hopefully Pansy's next comment would answer some of his questions.

Pansy continued to titter to herself. "And you know what Draky? You'll laugh when you hear who he has paired you up with…"

Draco choked deep in his throat…_ Please don't say who I think you are going to say…_

"Well? Are you going to guess? …No? Well its mudblood GRANGER! Isn't that just ridiculous? But don't worry about your reputation, I told him myself that you had higher standards than that!" Her laughter reached full scale, tears of mirth gathering on her lashes, every so often her laughter would convert to a weird snorting sound.

Draco thought it fitting that she laughed like a pig; especially since she talked like a pig, was as rude as a pig,- and from what Draco knew about her snacking habits she'd soon be fat as a pig as well- the list went on. The only difference being that a pig had a much higher IQ than Pansy Parkinson. Draco balled his fists and rammed them into his pockets. It seemed the whole frigging world was against him and Hermione.

_Oh… Hermione… Where the rest of the world is black and white, you just had to be the shades of grey… I should hate you, but I just… I just… can't bring myself too…_

Draco was so confused, how could he feel so much for a girl who had only just been his enemy? He had always been taught that one woman was the same as any other, but as soon as Hermione had arrived on the scene, he had begun to question everything he had ever known.

Draco glanced down to see Pansy still resting against him… and that was when the idea came to him. It was obvious, that to figure out whether he truly felt strongly about Hermione was to test it. His resolve strong in his mind, he leaned down to tip Pansy's chin upward.

He recalled the childlike way in which Hermione had asked him to kiss her, her eyes clouded with tears… He felt like the biggest jerk, but there was truly only one way to see if what he felt for Hermione was … well… unique. Draco knew that it mustn't be right; that every time he saw a girl, who the 'old Draco' would have willing pursued, all the 'new Draco' could feel was abhorrence… utter abhorrence. In truth, kissing another seemed nauseating; however he had to try… Draco refused to accept the possibility that he was just fighting the inevitable.

"Pansy?" Draco murmured… he could smell the delicate wafting of her perfume… it was nice… but it lacked a certain earthiness… or maybe it just wasn't Hermione…

His eyes glazed over with resolve, "W-will-you-let-me-kiss-you?" The words ran together into a fat chunk, the result of his brain conflicting with his heart. As his brain ploughed forward, his heart lurched backwards. _… maybe I don't know what I want…_

A feline smile crept over her face as she arched up for a kiss. "I thought you'd never ask…" Pushing her mouth against his, Draco couldn't help but feel the action to be unnatural. Where Hermione was all softness and innocence, Pansy was rough and crude. She forcefully moved her tongue into his mouth, desperately trying to will a response from him. Closing his eyes, Draco tried to imagine Hermione acting the same way, however, the vision remained obscured. He could never imagine Hermione vigorously… abusing him this way… and the more Draco thought about it, the more he realised that what he truly wanted… no, needed… had been staring him in the face the whole time.

So, no matter how much he tried, the matter was decided in mere seconds. Hermione was a woman like no other, nothing could compare with the way she made him feel…_I never thought I would ever think that_…. Where she heated his blood, others turned it to ice. Kissing Pansy had been as miraculous as kissing a brick wall. He had tried several times during the kiss to feel the same passion… but alas… it remained elusive…

Breaking free from Pansy's embrace, he looked sorrowfully down at her "I am sorry Pansy, but I am afraid this isn't going to work."

Pansy gasped, and grabbed onto his arm as he tried to move away. "NO! Draco, you can't leave! I'll make it work…"

Gently extracting himself from her grip, he sighed "I'm sorry, but I am afraid… I am afraid.."

Pansy looked up at him expectantly.

Draco chuckled, a whimsical look crossing his face. "I'm afraid… Blaise was right."

Pansy's lips fell into a moue of astonishment.

With a resigned smile he affirmed. "I am already completely in love with Hermione Granger."

-

Hermione had cried and cried, warm tears coursing down her face, her guilt swallowing her whole, sucking her into a dark abyss of distress. _How could I have done that to him? What right did I have to reject him? _Hermione's mind ruthlessly replayed the whole scenario.

… her discovery of the Dark Mark

… her fear of what he would become…

…and Draco…beautiful Draco… his naked gaze raking her form, vulnerability etched into his handsome features… his proffered hand offering her safety in his embrace, the look on his face holding the promise of eternal care… and worst of all; her own withdrawal, her cowardly retreat. She knew he had gone out on a limb, risked everything in hope of her taking his hand. His stormy eyes had promised that the mark was nothing they couldn't overcome…together, but like a scared rabbit, she'd scurried back into her hole… only to be met with darkness.

Swiping her hand across her eyes, she tried to calm her breathing. It was at this moment she had heard him leave through the portrait hole. Where was he going? _Oh god…_ She knew she had no right to care, but she really wanted to apologise before he could steel his hatred against her. Pulling herself to the door, she realized that much of her strength had been drained, she felt just like a rag doll. The only real difference being that rag dolls could not hate themselves, and cause the suffering of another… or for that matter feel any emotion at all.

She found herself shrugging on her jacket and moving out into the corridor. Walking blindly, she hoped she would be able to catch up with Draco. She had just begun to turn into one of the minor corridors when she saw the familiar sight of blond hair. She was only micro seconds away from rushing into his arms, when she realised who she was with.

_What is he doing with Pansy Parkinson?_ Hermione fumed …a_nd why the hell does she have her hands around his waist?_

Still in the shadows, she strained to hear the conversation, the only thing keeping her sane being Draco's obviously uncomfortable stance. Pansy's trill laughter was the only thing she could detect, only because it was louder than the school's fire bell. Hermione sighed, turning away to lean against the wall, _now he will just extract himself from her and move… away…._

Moving her head back around the corner once again, Hermione gasped. All of a sudden Draco was tipping Pansy's chin upwards… _No… _and was…_ never_… kissing her. Hermione's eyes widened, _no…. _She couldn't believe what she was seeing… The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, and as did the dull pain that grew in her breast- she clenched her fists as she knew well that it would never fade… this pain would never go away. Her heart was instantly cleft in two, and as her eyes readjusted to the sight, she cursed herself as a twice-the-fool. It was not fake, no, this was no trick of the light… the man she loved was kissing Pansy Parkinson. The man who only minutes ago, had been wooing her…

Hermione slammed her back up against the wall, and slid to the floor. Her eyes burned so badly, and she felt so weak already… Shoving her fist into her mouth she bit down on her knuckles to stem the pain that resided inside of her. This was worse than before… worse than the pain of losing Ron…. because now she'd done it twice. First she had lost her heart to a rat… and now she's done it again… but to a snake….

_Can I never win…? Am I doomed to have my heart cut to ribbons every time I open up to… love? _Hermione shoved her face into her hands and wept with silent tears_. I can't watch anymore._

As if suddenly realising where she was, she scrambled to her feet. Her eyes were now flooded with tears, and as her feet flew, she had little clue to where she was headed. She wondered how much betrayal she could stand, before it would finally destroy her. Racing down nameless corridors, she finally managed to slam into a dead end. Throwing herself onto the floor, she sobbed.

Listening to her heart beating in her ears, she lay curled up on the floor, visible to anyone who would happen to walk past. However no one did.

She cried about his betrayal.

She cried about his terrible misuse of her feelings.

She sadly likened him to Ron….

But no matter how much she screamed about him, no matter how much she had hated his behaviour…

Her heart knew he could never truly be like Ron -for if anything, that was a certainty- because despite her hate… despite her disgust...

She really cried because she still loved him, and had the feeling that she always would.


	7. You were nothing but a conquest

Draco was still reeling from his own admission, as he staggered back to the dorm; he desperately tried to clear his head. He had just confessed that he was in love with Hermione Granger…a mud blood…a member of the golden trio… every thing he had been taught to hate.

It certainly hadn't been a bolt of lightning from the blue… no… it had been more gradual than that, surely! Although, with the way time had flown, it had almost felt like one of those cliché, romantic whirlwind affairs. It was a ludicrous situation -a Malfoy in love. Thinking about his parent's marriage he laughed, well, there always was a first for everything! In fact, he was actually more surprised about how he had never managed to see Hermione before. Well, of course he had seen her, but he had never really SEEN her, noticed her... that way. _What the hell? That doesn't make any sense! _However despite his surliness, Draco was basically resigned to the fact that he would probably never make sense again where Hermione was concerned. Draco groaned as he dragged a hand over his face, recalling his thoughtless actions, he had just told Pansy Parkinson that he was in love!

_Oh god…It will be all over the school by tomorrow…_

Life how he had known it had ended, and by morning, his reputation would be in tatters, from a Lothario lover, to a 'one woman' man… Despite the destruction of his status, Draco was inclined to believe that this was going to be one of the best things that ever happened to him. With his declaration of love to Hermione apparent, he would be free of all those damnable fan club girls.

_Ugh… thank god, I won't have to find any more undies mixed in with my belongings …_

All of a sudden Draco remembered a very poignant fact, and was met with a sharp stab of panic. His father… Lucius Malfoy… would have his head on a platter if he ever found out. He would be dead. There would be no escaping his wrath… Draco's mind visualized the cane swinging down in a wide arc… Blotting out the thought, Draco moved rapidly through the winding corridors. I don't care what he says, because I'll just leave… it's not like there is anything left for me anyway…The faster he could get to Hermione, the quicker his insecurities could be wiped away. Once he reached the portrait hole, he hesitated. Would she still want to talk to him? Even though she had seen the Dark Mark? Draco glanced around, surveying the corridor for any unwelcome bystanders and then sensing the coast was clear, pushed his sleeve up once more, expecting the mark to still be the blackened stain he had seen earlier. However to his surprise, the marking seemed a whole shade lighter… Confusion swamped him. _Why has it faded? _Scrubbing at his skin, he noted that the mark still held an undeniable strength… then why had it faded? It shouldn't have faded, not even slightly because it was meant to represent the death eater's everlasting bond with the Dark Lord.

…Everlasting bond…

…so if it faded….

… was it not so permanent as we are made to think…?

Hope swelled in Draco's chest as he walked into the dorm, moving to press his ear against Hermione's door, he noted that no sound was emanating from within. Draco gently smiled, it sounded like she had stopped crying. "Hermione?" He said through the wood, "Are you there?"

No answer.

"Hermione?" Turning the doorknob, he stepped into the room, only to find it empty. Odds and ends were thrown all over the place … drawers ransacked…books thrown ruthlessly across the floor. Almost as if a massive search had taken place_. But for what?_ Draco's gaze jumped all over the room, finally landing on a ripped sheet of paper. He bent down to retrieve it from the rubble; it was torn in several places, and looked like it had been wringed out to dry. He pieced it together to see what she had so wanted to destroy.

_Your pride is your best asset, Hermione! As you always say, to be proud of oneself is to encourage others to be proud of you too. Pride is not a sin Hermione; it is a virtue, you -of all people- definitely prove these sentiments!_

_Remember that._

_Love Ron_

Draco let the paper drift from his unsteady grasp; he stood stock still, evaluating the gravity of what he had just read. It had been dated sometime last year, part of a love letter from Ron most likely… praising her pride. Seeing it in shreds could mean only one thing…Swearing, Draco wrenched open her door once more, and raced out the front portrait.

…I've got to find her!...

Draco was unseeing to the blurs of colour that surrounded him as he ran, dodging statues and students he sprinted for all he was worth.

One ferociously guilty, engulfing thought pounding his brain with every step,

"I've broken her…" he muttered. "I've broken her spirit… and with it, her pride…."

Hermione lay there, the carpet fuzzy against her face. Nuzzling it, she allowed her hair to become matted as she restlessly tossed and turned. "Oh Draco…" she murmured. "What have we done?"

… _did I drive him to do it, did I drive him away… only to send him straight into her arms?_

_... me and my pride…_

_my stupid, foolish PRIDE… _

Hermione choked back a fresh wave of tears "maybe it is better this way… Pansy and Draco is much more acceptable than Draco and freaky-mudblood Hermione ever will be…." _Like Romeo and Juliet… but … more pathetic…_

Pansy was beautiful, in a cold sort of way. In a sense, Draco's perfect foil – He was the blond haired hero, and she… she… was his long, raven-haired mistress. When they had been embracing, they had definitely seemed the snapshot couple… Hermione winced at the jolt of pain she felt. It hurt too much to think**… **_oh god_… it almost hurt too much to even breathe-

"Get up." A sharp voice cracked.

Hermione's eyes were blurred as she gazed up at this faceless individual. "Wha-?"

All of a sudden she was being unceremoniously hauled to her knees. Hermione bristled with annoyance. "What are you doing? Get your hands off me!"

Suddenly unknown hands were shoving her hard against the wall, holding her firmly by the shoulders, pinning her there, unable to move. Arching her back, Hermione struggled to free herself, but unfortunately their grip held fast, and with a crushing weight, she found her whole body restrained by her attacker's muscular torso. It was then that her eyes snapped up to look into a pair of slightly slanted brown-irised orbs, comfortably set above perfectly high cheek bones and beautifully dark skin.

"What do you want Blaise?" Hermione sneered "Is it that impossible for you to get a girl now that you have to resort to abusing them instead?"

She visibly flinched when Blaise's grip tightened on her upper arms, Her flesh seizing up beneath his fingers. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, mudblood." Blaise growled. "I don't know what the hell you were doing on the floor, but to tell you the truth, I don't give a shit." Yanking her away from the wall, he brought her really close, as if to whisper in her ear "I've only got one thing to say to you… and I am only going to tell you once… stay the hell away from him." Shoving her back to the wall, he looked into her eyes, as if assessing what her reaction would be.

Rubbing her arms, she tried to allow for circulation. For a second she thought about pretending that she didn't know who he meant, but in truth, there really was no point. Too much pretence had already occurred, and she wasn't going to be the one who would further it. "You mean about me and Draco..." she began. "…well I believe you are mistaken. We are not together, and never have been." _If only it could have been otherwise…_

Hermione stared unblinkingly at Blaise, standing tall, she presented a formidable sight. Blaise had to admit that even he was slightly cowed by her overwhelming presence. However with absolute determination, he grabbed for her wrists, clasping them above her head, as he continued to pinion her against the cold wall. "You say it… sure… but your eyes speak with a different voice."

Hermione was pierced by that pointed stare, and cocked her head on an angle, making him unable to look her straight in the eye. She remained silent, knowing there was no way of answering without lying. She did hate Draco, it was true, but at the same time, she could not admit that there was nothing left of what she had felt before… that awe-inspiring emotion called love; could not be felled with one swift blow… as she had so hoped. Instead it stuck persistently, like paperclips to a magnet, so even though they were pulled apart, some magnetic attraction still pulled them back together again. It was said that opposites attract…

Blaise saw this fanciful look cross her face and frowned. "See! You lie to me even now. Your silence is damning!" In a softer tone he mumbled "You believe yourself in love with him… don't you?"

Hermione pushed her lips tighter.

Blaise's lips twisted cruelly. "Don't you see? Are you blind? Don't you understand that it were just a conquest to him?"

Hermione tried very much to ignore his taunts.

Blaise's voice turned cold as he stated "You mean nothing to him."

Hermione's eyes misted over, every fibre of her being denied his words. _Surely I meant something! _However her curiosity finally managed to get the better of her. "What do you mean a conquest?"

A look of vulnerability marred his expression, his eyes shifted warily.

"Well? Please.." Hermione droned sarcastically "You can't truly think you can hold out on me now that you have threatened me so thoroughly. Please Blaise; tell me why I can not LOVE Draco Malfoy…"

Her sarcasm forced a tick to occur just under his eye. Blaise replied with a very ambiguous answer. "He had a mission… all he needed to do was… um... to complete it."

Blaise was sweating under her probing gaze. _Shit… I have said way too much… I really need to get out of here._

Hermione snapped to attention "A mission? What in heaven's name are you talking about?"

Blaise began to panic, his panic rapidly turned to anger. "Why are you so keen to know? Why don't you just mind your own business and just do what I say! Keep the fuck away from him, or their will be shit to pay…"

Hermione managed a slight shove, and as if in surprise, she found herself free from the wall. Massaging her wrists, she realized Blaise was still watching her every move. Like the predator, stalking it's prey… However Hermione's pride refused to let herself be browbeaten by some seedy member of Draco's 'Slytherin Posse'. With a lift of her chin, Hermione had the odd thought that perhaps she taken on much of Draco's arrogant bravery… except in her case, it was completely unfounded. At least Draco had the muscle to defend himself. Hermione probably couldn't even punch her way out of a paper bag –not that it was ever likely she would need to punch her way out of a paper bag. That was just absurd. Hermione gave off a sharp laugh, and recalling Draco's mocking voice she smiled. "Just you try and make me go away Blaise... Make me!"

She would have never expected Blaise to call her bluff, so as she began to move past him, she was instantaneously pulled backwards, landing in his embrace.

A sinister look graced his visage, "Hmmm… sometimes Hermione, I wonder what it is about you Draco could have seen … to make him disobey all that rely upon him"

Hermione knew it was pointless to struggle; his strong vicelike grip around her waist was harder than forged iron. Her back was to his chest, and although she tried to stay calm, she feared for her safety.

"It couldn't be your beauty; surely… he has been with far more beautiful women…"

Hermione bristled at the comment. "and you haven't, am I right?"

Ignoring her, he proceeded with his speech "and it couldn't possibly be your intelligence… Draco isn't fussy about those things…"

All of a sudden she was flipped in his arms, "Then it must have been the way you kiss…" His eyes lowered to land on her lips, Hermione turned an unappealing shade of grey. "Oh, I see you are growing pale, Granger… maybe this will teach you to keep away from him…maybe you will see that love truly is blind… and that you can feel it with anyone… only the naïve believe in the 'one and only' bullshit… Let me teach you, let me be the one to wipe away your ignorance…" abruptly he slammed his lips down onto hers, hard and punishing. He lacked the same finesse of Draco, and his lips were cold and unfeeling. There was no passion. There was no promise. He was not Draco.

As his lips slanted over hers for another clumsy caress, she bit down hard on his lower lip. Jerking back in pain, Hermione could see blood welling from the huge gash she had left. Swearing, he pushed his fingers to his lip, trying to stunt the blood, his other hand crashing down in a wide arc, to back hand her across the face. Defenceless, she fell to the ground, grazing her forehead in the fall.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Blaise drew back his leg and kicked Hermione in the ribs, forcing her to cry out in pain. Her back arching, as she instinctively turned away from her aggressor. Lunging down on top of her, he grabbed at her throat. "You've done this to yourself Hermione… You have forced me to do this… I'll have to dispose of you, to save Draco… but don't ever think I am sorry. I will never, ever be sorry… because I think even you know it is better this way…" He almost looked remorseful.

…her breathe was being strangled from her lungs…

…white spots began to dance before her eyes…

Softly she choked "D-draco…"

It was indeed a shock when Blaise was unexpectedly hauled off her. Hermione blinked several times in surprise, trying desperately to find her bearings. Pulling herself up onto her knees she gasped as she saw Draco holding Blaise by the scruff of his collar. He looked like a completely different person, his handsome features twisted into a livid mask of rage. _Like an avenging angel, he rushed to my rescue… _Hermione's foggy brain thought extraordinarily. Draco began screaming something indistinguishable. Hermione was just too tired to hear, wiped out from all the days' pain and lies...

With this final thought in her mind, she blacked out.

-

Please feel free to review what I have written! I haven't gotten very many lately and it would be greatly appreciated!

Thank you!

Shakespearelozza


	8. Et tu Brute?

Chapter 8 - Et tu brute?

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you to all my reviewers! I am so happy that I got such a great response from everyone! Please keep them coming, because they really get me typing! This chapter is dedicated to Shakespeare. Let's see if you can pick out the famous Shakespearian phrase that I have adapted for the piece! Enjoy!

-

Draco felt a thick red haze impair his ability to rationally assess the situation at hand. It was impossible to think, when all he could remember was Hermione lying defenceless on the ground, whilst his own best friend, whom he would have trusted with his very life, had been striking away at an innocent girl. The very girl he loved….

Draco pulled back his arm and smashed Blaise across the face; he remained passive in his grasp. Slamming him up against the wall, he rammed his elbow into his ribs. Blaise merely groaned, he made no attempt to defend himself. Draco screamed "FIGHT ME BLAISE!"

Blaise slowly cupped his hand to his ribs and flinched as Draco brought his hand down to crack him over the back of his skull, felling him to the ground. "How does it feel Blaise?" Draco spat. "How does it feel to be knocked to the floor? At least you have the muscle to withstand it!"

Draco glared down at him, his pathetic form crumpled, tightened into a ball. "I just don't get it Blaise… I just don't get why you did it… You of all people – surely know how I feel about her…" Draco felt the stab of ultimate betrayal. "Out of everyone I thought would abandon me for loving her; I never thought that you would one day turn against me… even you, Blaise… even you…"

Blaise's lips moved, but no words emerged.

"You tried to fucking kill her Blaise… don't you see that if you had killed her, you would have killed me too?" Draco's anger turned to pity, a feeling of loss washed over him. He released a whistling breath, a miserable sigh filled with regret. "Consider this friendship terminated. I can no longer stand to see you traitorous face."

Draco suddenly noticed Hermione's prone form lying lifeless on the ground. With a spurt of panic, he rushed over to where she lay. Kneeling beside her, his breathing slowed as he realised she had just fainted. Thank god… He gently cupped a hand to her face, turning it only slightly to see the welling purple bruises that now marred her complexion. Blood ran from a wound near her temple, where she had hit the ground. Draco growled with scarcely concealed fury. Pulling her into his arms, he gently lifted her from the ground. Her eyes were closed, and her hair dishevelled. Draco pushed a stray lock from her forehead. She was so very pale…

Slowly he hefted her back to the dorm; he had only made it a few steps when he heard a slight shuffling. Blaise's wheezing voice gasped "She knows..."

Draco stiffened, tingles travelling up and down his spine. He knew that there was only one thing that he could be talking about, however his mind resisted "What do you mean?" His heart pounding with anxiety, hoping… hoping.. that Blaise would not say the damning words that spiked his conscience.

"The mission…"

Draco flinched, his arms reflexively tightening around Hermione's body, his possessive nature taking pleasure, in holding her close. He refused to turn around, refused to give Blaise the satisfaction of seeing the fear on his pale face… the fear that now radiated through his entire being… the fear that he might just lose her…

Blaise however could tell that he had struck a chord, and continued provoking his anger "Sure, I did not reveal very much… but enough was said…"

Draco's heart tore as he looked down at her face, which lay nestled safely in his arms.

"Why do you continue this farce Draco? It's over. Move on. You must know this … thing… that you insist you …feel…. for this girl will only lead to disaster… the consequences… your father…"

"You see Blaise," Draco muttered "you just don't understand that I can't ignore this. I feel more alive than I ever have before…just being by her side…" His amazement rang true in his voice. "for me it will never be over. I care too much…"

Blaise scoffed. "You are so stupid, Draco! Sure… you may be faithful to her, but how are you know that when she wakes… she will not just reject you?"

Draco denied the fear, denied it with all his strength.

Blaise rolled his eyes his frustration, and with his last ounces of energy screamed. "YOU ARE A FOOL DRACO! YOU ARE THROWING IT ALL AWAY! EVERYTHING YOU EVER HAD… FOR HER!" He spat the last word out, like an unsavoury taste on his tongue.

Draco could not help turning, only to see Blaise lying on the ground, his eyes filled with unshed tears… pleading… However Draco was tired. Tired of people, tired of caring and tired of life as it was.. it was time to throw off the shackles. He would deal with his father later.

"No, Blaise. You are the one who is the fool, for not accepting my choices. So for that I pity you. I still can hardly believe that although you knew how I felt about her, you tried to destroy her…" And with those last sentiments hanging in the air, Draco slowly carried Hermione back to the dorm.

Blaise watched his retreating form, his eyes felt sore from the tears he had desperately willed to disappear. "Draco.." He whispered. "That is exactly the reason I did what I did."

_I destroyed my own friendship with you, only with the intent of saving you…. _

Blaise moaned at the blistering pain that seared his whole body. Draco's punches had been harsh and unforgiving, a distinct reflection of his feelings… about Blaise.

_Draco.. no matter how you feel about me… I will always be loyal to Draco Malfoy._

_The real question is whether you are truly being loyal to yourself… as a Malfoy._

_There really is only one man who can catch you, before you fall beyond redemption…_

Hermione woke to the soft sounds of rustling material. Blinking, she tried with much difficulty, to focus her eyes on her surroundings. It was quite bright, and the sun that streamed in from the open window stung her eyes. Pushing her arm up to cover her face, she was taken aback when her hands were greeted by the warm ooze of blood flowing from a wound on her face. Gently touching it, she immediately panicked when she felt a large gash, which now bisected her skin. Wincing with pain, she tried to sit up.

"Don't get up. It is too soon."

A gentle voice sounded in her ear. "Draco is that you?"

"yes…"

Hermione's world blurred before her eyes, "Draco I am so dizzy… what happened…"

"Well, I found you and Blaise-"

Hermione suddenly jumped up, her mind flashing back to what had happened, scarcely ten minutes prior. "What did you do Draco?"

Draco leapt up defensively. "Nothing! I just gave him a taste of what he deserves." Draco plopped back down into the seat he had just been occupying to stare blankly out the window.

Hermione could tell that Draco was troubled. "… you guys are finished, aren't you… you are no longer friends…"

Draco gave a sigh, "He was hitting you Hermione… what else was I to do..?"

Hermione started, Blaise and Draco had been fast friends for years –they had a bond which many had thought to be unbreakable. It amazed her that she, of all people had been the one to come between them. "Draco.."

"No Hermione…" Draco got up to stand by her bedside. "Don't defend his actions to me. What he did was unforgivable."

"But Draco-"

"NO HERMIONE!" Draco suddenly realized that he was screaming, and dragged his hands over his face. "I am sorry, but I can't forgive what he did to you… all I can remember is him striking you… over and over…you were defenceless…" Draco suddenly reached over to clasp her close. His voice a low rasp. "I nearly lost you Hermione… you have no idea how many times I died, seeing you lying there at his mercy… I feel like I couldn't protect you…"

Hermione moved to smooth her hand across his cheek. "Oh Draco…"

Draco suddenly drew her in for a kiss, his soft mouth slanting over hers... Hermione submissively gave in to his embrace, allowing him to run his tongue over the seam of her lips. Entering her mouth, the kiss became bolder. The caress lighting a fire in her blood, heating her in unmentionable places… Hermione flushed as his hands roamed restlessly down her body. They slowly began to unbutton her shirt, and she moaned as Draco moved to kiss her neck, his blond hair was soft against her skin…

Suddenly, she recalled Blaise's words, and she seized up.

_Don't you understand that it were just a conquest to him?_

_He had a mission… all he needed to do was… um... to complete it._

_You mean nothing to him_

_..nothing…_

Hermione was breathless as she moved away "Draco, I need to ask you something. It is really important!"

Draco required all his discipline to pull back, she was beautifully mussed. Her eyes were brimming with passion, and her shirt was gaping open, revealing her bountiful bust. She looked utterly ravaged, and Draco was oddly pleased to be the one who had caused her dishevelment. Although it helped very little in dulling his aroused state. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Well.. . When I was with Blaise, he told me something very perturbing… something about a mission… what was he talking about?"

Draco paled, _Stupid idiot! How could you think that she would forget? _"Well um…"

Hermione waited patiently for him to explain. Draco knew that there was only one path he could take now… only one…

"T-the mission… has something to do with the mark on my arm…" Draco saw fear flash across her face "Hermione, you must promise to hear me out, before you draw conclusions, promise?"

"Y-yes Draco…"

"Last holiday, my father told me that the Dark Lord wished me to infiltrate the golden trio-"

"Golden Trio?"

Draco coughed "You, Potter and Weasley…"

"Oh.."

"And kill you. I was to gain your trust, then destroy you."

"Oh…" Hermione's expression was unreadable. Draco thought it was almost worse than her actually screaming and yelling at him. "Well.. all I can say Draco is that you succeeded… I believe it is safe for you to say that we –what you may call the 'Golden Trio' are no more…"

Hermione looked utterly forlorn, she looked so very disillusioned. Draco couldn't stand it. "Sure, you didn't kill us physically … but in the end, you did much worse. No... that isn't fair.. It just hurts me that you must have been so pleased when I found Ron shagging another girl in the closet that day… it must have been so convenient for you..."

Draco grabbed for her hand, but she pulled herself free from his grasp. This wasn't going right… "No, that is not it at all!"

Hermione gave a mocking laugh as she looked back on the past few weeks of her life. "How you must have laughed, that I, like a stupid fool, ran straight into your arms for comfort!" Backing away from him she looked at him in abject horror. "You turned out to be everything I thought you were…"

Draco tried to quell the terror that raged wild in his heart. "NO Hermione! It's not like that!" He grasped her upper arms in an attempt to stay her.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, struggling from his clutches. "I can't stand it anymore! Enough pretence! You don't care about me Draco, and obviously you never did!"

"Hermione!" Draco threw his arms around her, "Don't do this…"

He tried to kiss her, but in a telling gesture, she turned her head, disallowing him access to her lips. "No more Draco, I do not want you to touch me anymore…"

Draco gently kissed her cheek, and beneath his lips he could taste the saltiness of tears. They were fresh, rolling silently down her face.

Hermione remained cold as stone. "You have killed my feelings for you."

Horror flickered across his handsome face, then his look became shuttered. "I don't believe it… I won't believe it!"

Hermione laughed, bitterness lacing her words. "You have no choice; you can not force love where there is none." Her harsh words cutting him deeply.

Draco slowly let his grip become lax, his body unwilling to let her go. "This can't be where it ends Hermione…"

Hermione's body released a shudder. "Draco, tell your 'superiors' that your mission is complete. We may not be dead, but our power as three is gone."

Draco suddenly could not take anymore, he had given up everything to be with this girl, and he had just lost her to his past. His rage bubbled within him, like a geyser at the point of explosion. "You stupid fool!" Hermione's head jerked up at his angry tone. "Don't you get it? How can you not see what is plainly etched into my features? What is tattooed on my very heart? Hah… I disgust myself with the amount of ardour I feel for you… I look into the mirror every morning, only to see my love for you shining from my very soul! How can you deny me?" Grabbing her he pulled her toward him, forcing her to look in his eyes. "Can you not see it? Can you not see how I feel? I know that I can, for what I feel for you is reflected in your eyes! I thought you'd had enough pretence! Then why do you allow your pride to ignore what is inevitable?"

_Draco said he loves me… loves ME._ "That does not change the fact you tried to use me. I am just so confused... you and your mission…."

Draco growled with frustration "Don't you see Hermione? I failed my mission! All because I fell in love with you! I have denied my father, and refused my name! After this, I know I shall be a Malfoy no longer. I have given up everything… all because I love you!"

Hermione glanced at his plaintive looks, and felt her tears swell into fat droplets. Her heart was breaking, although she knew she had to say her piece. "But my darling Draco, what is love, without trust?"

_It is non existent._

_It is futile._

_**It is worthless.**_

"You must surely understand that a person can not love, when their trust is dead."

"Hermione, don't even think it. I know you better than anyone else. You do trust me, I know it!" He gently kissed her hand. "Let me show you that I love you Hermione, surely you must let me try…"

Hermione looked into his stormy eyes, the ones she loved so dearly, her heart… despite her anger…that troublesome heart … still beat for him, she knew this would be his very last chance. She looked very sad, when she murmured "Oh Draco, you know I can refuse you nothing…"


	9. Will forever be enough?

Hey guys, sorry it has been ages, but school has started again… so I can not be sure when I update. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I am so close to getting fifty! I would like to dedicate this one to Em, thanks for being there for me…

------

Draco was amazed that he had managed to persuade her to stay with him, weaving his arm around her waist, he pulled her close. "I love you Hermione."

Hermione's eyes were watery, her passionate gaze revealing what her lips refused to expose.

Draco moved his head to slant his lips over hers; the kiss was soft, her lips yielding to his gentle pressure. Hermione moaned deep within her throat as Draco's hands moved up her body to caress the generous curve of her upthrust breasts. Draco was again surprised to see how slight she truly was, as delicate as a china doll; her waist was slim and was easily spanned by his hands. However she fit perfectly in his arms… like two sides of a coin, they completed each other. He suddenly released her lips, kissing his way down her neck. Her back arched as she moved her arms around to cling helplessly to his neck. As she played with the sensitive hairs at his nape, she noticed a rough indent in his skin. However she was too preoccupied to do anything but release a breathless sigh. "..Oh….Draco…"

Draco could feel warmth radiating from her being; her scent clung to him, so much that he knew he could no longer escape it. His eyes glazed over with pleasure, and with fumbling fingers, he tried to unbutton her shirt. The small pearl buttons refused to budge, so with little thought to what he was doing, he wrenched her shirt open in one swift movement, sending loose buttons flying all over the carpet. Draco quickly unclasped the front of her bra, and with this motion, Hermione slammed herself up against his chest, staying his actions.

Draco felt his desire rage deep inside him, "Hermione, tell me that you want this…"

Her eyes opened with innocent wonder, "Draco.."

Draco's eyes searched her face. "I need to here the words.."

Slowly her light blouse dropped to the ground, she smoothly shucked off her open bra… her body bare from the waist up. In a telling gesture, she moved closer into his embrace, shielding herself from his piercing eyes. "I want you, Draco… no one else… only you." Draco groaned as he felt her pebbled nipples through his shirt. Hermione aggressively yanked his shirt over his head, and threw herself against him. Draco felt passion coursing through his veins as he pulled her up into his arms, carrying her to his room.

Hermione was blushing furiously, her back was now resting on his bed, her body open to his fiery gaze. In a belated movement, she moved her hands up to cover her breasts. Draco ran his hands up the sides of her body, and finally came to rest on top of her own hands. Pushing them away, he smiled "Hermione, there is no need to cover up your beauty to me… You are so very beautiful… nothing can compare…"

Hermione managed a small laugh. "Not even Lavender?"

Draco felt his smile evaporate. "Definitely not Lavender."

Supporting his weight on his forearms, he leaned down to kiss her again. Hermione felt one of his hands remove her skirt, and as she wriggled out of the offending article of clothing, she could feel Draco's male hardness pressing into her flesh. It was then that Hermione realised how far she had come, from prim school girl, to… well…

" Hermione.."

Hermione let her hands wander down his body, her fingers lightly grazing his muscles which tensed beneath her touch. Finally she let her hands rest on the fly of his jeans. Draco's hand shot down to cover hers where it lay. "Hermione… please.."

Ignoring his pleas, Hermione gave him a saucy glance, and slowly began to unbutton his jeans. Her fingers dipped in between each button, grazing Draco's manhood. Draco was panting by the end of it and uncomfortably straining against his Y- fronts. His arousal was obvious to her gaze, and Draco allowed a small smile. His hand reached out to grasp hers, pulling it against his aching hardness. His voice was breathless, his eyes filled with desire. "See what you do to me Hermione? Don't ever think what you make me feel is fake. My passion for you is no pretence…."

Hermione felt the scalding heat that radiated into the palm of her hand. Moving her hand upward again, she started to push her hand down past the waistband of his Y-fronts to touch his naked masculinity. Draco groaned as her fingers delicately brushed the tip of his manhood. Pulling the remainder of his clothes off, he stood at the foot of the bed, completely naked… completely vulnerable to her avid stare. Hermione could not stop her maiden curiosity from taking hold. Her voice breathless with anticipation "Draco… make me yours…"

Draco smoothly pulled her to her feet, and helped to remove her undies. Soon, her naked form leaned against his. Hermione could feel his chest against her back, a wall of lean muscle. A hand reached round to cover one breast, and Hermione felt herself turn away from his lips. Her face on fire, she tucked her face into the crook of his neck.

Draco moved back, his fingers tipping her head up so he could look into his eyes. "Hermione, do not be afraid to feel what we have… what you and I share is special…Here, let me show you…" Draco kissed her gently on the forehead and moved her towards the full length mirror in the corner of the room. "Look at us Hermione. See how we fit?"

Hermione's gaze was drawn to the handsome couple that stood framed in the mirror. He was light where she was dark. She seemed to fit perfectly in his embrace… but those were not the articles that kept her entranced… no… it was the look in their eyes. The light that shone from their eyes…

"Draco..?"

"I see it too, Hermione."

Hermione sighed, her head cocking slightly "It's love isn't it, Draco. It is love that makes us fit."

The reflection showed Draco pulling Hermione's hair to one side, his lips lowering to caress her temple. "I have said as much… and in a sense, so have you…"

Tears welled again in Hermione's eyes. "I love you so much Draco. I really do… so very much…"

Hermione then allowed herself to be consumed by him, his lips plundering hers. Hermione's finger's trailed down his backside, and then forward to grasp his manhood. Draco swallowed a groan, as he pulled Hermione back towards the bed. Gently laying her down, he smoothed her hair from her face.

Kissing her softly, Draco felt a scorching heat emanate through his body. Blood surged down his body to fill his member, all the while she smiled like a cunning vixen…

_You are mine…_

"Hermione, this may hurt the first time…"

Hermione gave a slight smile, and reaching up, she cupped his cheek. "I know you will make everything alright, I know you will… in fact, it says so right here…" Softly she moved her hand down to lay upon her own breast. Like a wanton, she plucked at her nipple, driving Draco into a sensual frenzy.

Draco felt his heart beat a tattoo against his chest. She was as beautiful as sin itself. He leaned down to kiss her and as his mouth plundered hers, he felt her smooth body writhe against his. Her lithe form ground against him as she moved. He swallowed a moan, as her small hands explored each contour of his body. Slowly and surely, his manhood began to stretch her passage. Effort strained his face as he tried desperately not to plunge into her. "Hermione… you are so beautiful…"

Hermione laughed, "And so are you… Draco, I love you…"

And with that, Draco pushed forward, breaching her maidenhead. Hermione's body tightened, reflexively trying to pull away from the pain. Her hands moving up to push at his chest. Draco hugged her close and placed a gentle kiss upon her brow, his thumb wiping away the tears of shock that hovered on her lashes, "I'm so sorry… I'll stop…"

Hermione suddenly grabbed him close in an iron grip. "No… Draco I want you to do this… I want you." Draco still watched her warily, although all it took was one glance at her eyes to see that she spoke true.

Draco smiled indulgently "Then let me satisfy your inner wickedness…" He felt his hands wander down to touch her swollen breasts, plump in the palm of his hand.

Hermione managed a small laugh. "…something wicked this way comes?"

Draco could feel his body urging him to continue, his heart full to bursting. He tried desperately not to lose discipline "Most definitely…"

Hermione willed her body to relax, but the sensation was so odd. His member was so deeply imbedded in her that she almost couldn't tell where she ended and he began. "Draco… is this… it?"

Draco was exerting extreme control, perspiration dampening his face. However he managed a smile, "No, not even close."

Slowly, Draco began to thrust deep within her, oddly changing her mild discomfort, to complete pleasure. It was like a candle was flickering inside her, growing brighter …and brighter. "Oh Draco…" Hermione moaned as she felt hot desire course through her body. She tingled all over, like a string pulled taut, she arched her back in abandon. Her hips undulated slightly, eliciting an intimate moan to burst from his lips. The heat within spread rapidly until her breathing seemed non-existent. It was like she was on a precipice, waiting to jump off… and opening her eyes, she saw Draco looking straight down at her, his stormy orbs glittering.

"Hermione, let go…" Moving his hand down, he gently stroked her in a place she hardly even knew existed. Stars literally burst before her eyes, her mons of Venus pulsating as wave after wave of fierce pleasure consumed her.

Hermione then released a deep moan as she felt her body erupt, thrumming with this new sensation. Her face contorting into a mask of delight. Draco watched her as she came, and with a slow groan, he grasped her hips and thrust into her. "Hermione," His breathing was laboured, as he moved deep within her. "You are my one and only…" Suddenly his body seemed to contract above her, and a vibration shivered up his spine. His hot seed shot deep inside her, scorching her with his masculine heat. And with a final groan of contentment, his body came down to rest upon hers. Spent and satisfied.

It was a while afterwards until Draco could hear Hermione's breathy voice reach his ears. "Draco… you are the only one for me… forever…"

Draco gave an unseen smile, as he whispered into her hair. "yes, this will be forever…"

Then there was a pause that seemed to last for an eternity, a crack in the very fabric of time itself. An unspoken question rippled through the air, slicing the moment like a knife through warm butter.

_Can this really be forever?_

Draco lay quietly, Hermione nestled in his arms- her breath softly brushing his neck as she slept. Draco had been unable to sleep, a voice in his head echoing her sighs of passion and moans of rapturous pleasure. Never had anything been so good, as being with her… Draco sighed, he was becoming awfully sentimental… Terrible for his reputation… _Hah.. Like I care anyway… _

Draco had almost hoped that now after physically loving Hermione, it might blunt the passion of his desire… How wrong he had been. If anything, it had strengthened it tenfold. Even now, as the sheets barely covered her ample breasts, Draco had to restrain himself from taking her again. … and again… and again… and… it could go on forever, like a hunger in his blood she was like a treat he could never get enough of…

Draco could not imagine ever being with anyone else ever again… and not to mention even the thought of her being with someone else enraged him like nothing ever had before. Some faceless boy kissing her pink tinged lips… touching her soft generous breasts… running his hands over her shapely hips… entering her- Draco cut off the terrifying thought, unconsciously hugging Hermione closer. What scared him most was the idea of her looking into some infatuated boy's eyes and falling in love… with someone else… someone who was not him.

_I'd kill him…_

Suddenly there was a hammering on the portrait door, Draco slid out of bed, as Hermione lay on her stomach, her curly hair in comely disorder. Draco tenderly kissed her brow, as he pulled on his shirt and jeans. The knocking on the door started to become more erratic, so Draco hurriedly paced over to open the door.

The minute it swung open, Pansy Parkinson leapt out from the other side into his arms. Angrily, Draco attempted to pull her away. "Pansy I don't have time for thi-"

It was then that Draco realised that she was crying all over the front of his clothing, muttering incoherently. Her face was blotchy and her raven hair was scraggly and wild.

"Pansy what is wrong?"

Pansy was now wailing, unable to speak sentences at all. Draco could hear running outside in the corridor, panicked voices talking animatedly. He was attempting to comfort her, when Hermione suddenly came into view. Her eyes still blurred from sleep, she was dishevelled and very lovely. However it was plainly obvious that she had come from his room… "What is all that noise, Draco?" Hermione stood shocked, as with an inhuman screech Pansy turned to lunge at her, her palm ready to slap her across the face. Luckily Draco managed to wrench her back as Hermione fell to the floor, barely dodging the blow.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Pansy screamed, her voice breaking as she pointed at Hermione. "YOU DID THIS!"

Hermione pushed herself backwards as Pansy yelled. Her fear escalating with every passing second.

"Pansy, what is the meaning of this?" Draco struggled to hold her. "Hermione did nothing… I am the one who you should be mad at. I should not have treated you like that, but I can't help it …I love her!"

Pansy looked round at Draco, horror staining her features. "NO… NO!"

"yes… Pansy… " Draco began.

"No… DON'T YOU GET IT? I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU AND THAT MUDBLOOD SLUT!" Pansy's face was covered in tears. "I'M TALKING ABOUT HIM! …HE'S GONE!"

Draco blinked in confusion "What-?" He decided to ignore the 'mudblood' comment, he would deal with her dirty tongue after he found out what she was talking about.

"HE'S DEAD! OH GOD! I SAW HIM DIE… HE CARED ABOUT YOU SO MUCH…"

Draco felt an eerie coldness spread through his entire being. With deadly seriousness, he murmured "What do you mean, Pansy?"

Hermione watched the scene with haunted eyes, fear etching her features.

Fear, which in the end was well founded.

Pansy's body was racked with shudders, her voice lowering to a mere whisper. "It is Blaise, Draco. Blaise is dead."


	10. Too much to live for

Chapter 10- Too much to live for…

Thank you very much for all your reviews… I checked my email on my birthday, and was so happy to see that I had managed to gain some good responses. Everyone else out there, please feel free to review my work, I take all suggestions on board… Please, please, please keep them coming... coz I love getting them so very much!

--

Draco's mouth fell open in shock, he refused to believe that Blaise… Blaise…was… "YOU LIE!" He grabbed Pansy roughly by the shoulders and shook her wildly. "WHY DO YOU TELL ME SUCH LIES?"

Pansy violently shoved him away, her chest heaving with unshed tears. "I'm not lying… he's gone.. oh my god… what am I going to do?"

Draco felt his hands begin to shake, small tremors shuddering through his entire being. His face paled, and his grey eyes grew unnaturally dull. His shuttered gaze blocked out all the light, as he slowly let his mind cloud with darkness. He had to force each breath in … and out… of his tight chest, a horrible grief that could not be spoken, suspended in the air like the hangman's noose.

Hermione gently laid her fingers against his skin; she could feel the coldness emanating from deep within, something bone deep and terrifyingly chilling. She began to wrap her arms around him, when Pansy began to wail with uncontrolled anguish.

"You… YOU DID THIS!" Pansy's eyeliner ran down her pallid cheeks, streaking her face like charcoal. Her finger pointing straight at Hermione, shakily she sucked in a sharp breath. He fierce eyes then flew to Draco's immobile form. "SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Draco felt rage boil within him, his grave sorrow slowly converting to anger.

"YOU'RE LOVE FOR THAT FUCKING MUDBLOOD KILLED YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Pansy screamed, her heart aching with every word. "YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE KILLED HIM YOURSELF!"

The air crackled with tension, the disgusting words cutting Draco to the quick and with complete control, he murmured "Who killed him Pansy? What man dared murder Blaise Zabini?"

Pansy gave a bitter laugh, "Ah.. Draco… the world is so very small… He loved you so much, he loved you too much… hah… It seemed only fitting that he was killed by a Malfoy." Heavy droplets of water fell unheeded to the floor. "Your damn father, Draco… YOUR GOD DAMN FATHER!"

Draco felt as if a boulder had smashed him over the head, his father had killed his best friend? It was a ludicrous thought. "Why Pansy? Why'd he do it?"

"Blaise couldn't help but feel worried about you, Draco. He felt you were throwing it all away… for that she-devil mud blood…" She sneered at Hermione, her eyes flickering with hate "He was loyal to the end, Draco. You see, he told me all about 'the mission', about how your father would kill you if you gave it all up… so he went to tell him, to tell him you needed help… he pleaded for your life, as your father flew into an uncontrollable rage! The very image haunts me…"

Pansy seemed to collapse internally, her breathing grew shallow, and she grasped her hand to her chest as if listening to her own beating heart. Almost as if ensuring that she herself, was still alive and breathing. "He told me to wait outside for him, he was unsure to how your father would react… All I remember is him screaming… He was in pain… Oh god. I was too fearful to go in after him until I was sure your father had left the mansion…" Pansy's gaze was now blank, her mind elsewhere. "He was on the floor, his head was bleeding… There was so much blood, it was his temple… and the cane, that silver cane that he always carries; the imprint marred his arms and legs… He was still alive when I saw him, but even I knew he couldn't live…"

Hermione shuddered as she noticed that Pansy's robes were spotted with dark patches, undetectable at first glace, due to the darkness of the robes. They stained her clothing like a brand, and Hermione feared that she knew what had made those very marks.

"He could hardly breathe… your father had broken his ribs… his chest was basically caving in on him." Pansy sobbed "He tried to save you, but instead gained your father's wrath… your father has gone mad, his mind is now unable to guide his actions… I think his consciousness must have died when he found out you were… in love …with the Granger mudblood."

Draco could still hear the crazed screaming and yelling outside the dormitory. "Then he is coming for me, isn't he?"

Pansy gravely looked him straight in the eye. "Yes. He wants your blood… you disobeyed the Malfoy tradition and he will make you pay."

"Well, it is not a price I am willing to afford." Draco reached out to hold Hermione tight against him. "not now, I have too much to live for."

"You can tell it to him yourself, Draco." Pansy released a weary sigh. "You have paved your path, now you must follow it. He's looking for you… I suggest you go meet him, for he will demand satisfaction. …Not to mention the Zabini family will want you dead too, for you did lead to the demise of their heir…"

"So I have created a war between our families?"

"The Zabini-Malfoy alliance is over…"

"Then let me go," Draco gave a piercing look to Hermione. One that lent a longing to her soul, acted as a balm to her grieving heart. "Let me go avenge my best friend…"

---

The whole school was in turmoil, students were running wildly through the corridors. The hall was rife with broken screams, word of mouth told that Lucius Malfoy was scouring the castle for his son. No one had much notion why, but the fact that a madman was on the loose was enough to get anyone's feet moving. Draco and Hermione slowly began to weave their way back through the surging crowd. Against Draco's insistence, Hermione had persisted on coming to confront his father. He was not going to be alone. Pushing their way to the end, they were unexpectedly shoved into a small alcove, covered by fine gauze, shielding them from the frantic gazes of many of the other panicky students.

"Draco.." Hermione whispered "I know that this may be a bad time, but I lo-"

Draco softly grazed his fingers across her lips, "I know.." His eyes glittered as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

Her heart beat an erratic rhythm against his chest, as she lay against him. She reached up to curve her arms about his shoulders; she needed his support just as much as he needed hers. "Draco.. I am scared…I am so scared for you…"

Draco's lips swooped down to capture hers; passionately he caressed her swollen lips. He could feel her tears as they rolled down her soft cheeks, and he could taste the saltiness on her skin. "Hush… sweeting… hush…" Draco gently pulled her close, his arms holding her tight. "Please don't cry for me… Everything will be alright… I know it, because no matter what happens, I will always be by your side."

Hermione felt a chill shiver down her spine. "Draco, you sound as if you can feel your impending… death…"

Draco did not speak, his fears caught in her very sentence. So many people wanted him dead…. It would only be a matter of time…

"Draco, why are you so silent? Tell me you don't think you'll … promise me that you will stay with me forever…"

Draco bowed his head to brush his lips across her temple. "Just remember that I love you."

"Your father has gone mad, then…?" Hermione hesitantly asked "Maybe Dumbledore has found him, and you are safe…?"

Draco placated her with a small smile, but deep down, he knew that his father would not have yet been captured… not yet… no… not before he had taken Draco down with him.

"Hermione, I will ask you once more, will you not stay here? Where I know you are safe?"

Hermione shook her head, her curls bouncing with every movement. "No… I will not turn my back on you. Wherever you go, so will I."

Draco could not help but admire her bravery. She was his siren, his weakness… if anything was to happen to her… he could not bear to think of it.

Pulling her softly by the hand, he managed to lead her out of the alcove. He feared that those precious minutes of privacy might very well be his last. The hallways seemed quieter now, for the rush of students seemed to have dissipated. His father was somewhere in the castle, and knowing him, right at this very moment he was probably at Draco and Hermione's dormitory. Rifling through their belongings, searching for any sign of Draco's whereabouts.

Running with amazing speed, they dodged many rusty artefacts, only to be met with sharp light as they managed to exit through the west wing of the school. They sky was cloudy and grey, a distinct replica of Draco's eyes. Hermione couldn't help but feel that it represented an impending disturbance… a disturbance of horrifying proportions.

Rushing out over the cobblestones, Hermione's feet ached with the constant strain of movement. Her wrist burning as Draco pulled her along. Her feet flew, but her mind remained behind, questioning how far they could run before they were stopped by Lucius Malfoy.

Finally they stopped as they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Hermione, are you okay?"

"Uhh… not great, but it is not me I am worried about, it is you." Hermione pushed a loose lock of blond hair out of his eyes. His grey eyes raged stormily, unimpeded by his golden hair. "You are so handsome…" Hermione laughed dreamily.

"Hermione!" Draco managed a small laugh "Where is your pride?"

Hermione let her eyes flicker up to rest on his attractive face, only to notice once again that he was so very beautiful… His features radiated with a glow that depicted the kind heart that had lain hidden for so many years behind his Malfoy arrogance. Hermione felt tears flutter on her lashes, her lower lip catching between her teeth. Draco Malfoy was the man she had been looking for… he was everything she could never find in Ron. He had grown up, and so had she, but like a terrible tragedy, circumstances were forcing them to part. It broke her heart a thousand times over to think that perhaps the void was too wide… she could not even think of it.

Hermione's eyes were now filled with tears. "Don't you see Draco? You, are my pride. You, are the one that makes me proud… proud that I can call you my own." Hermione smiled, as she stepped from his embrace. Pulling his hand to cover her breast, she whispered "My heart beats for you, and you alone. No other boy, could ever fill my soul the way you do. I love you Draco Malfoy, like a fire that burns deep within me, I love you."

Suddenly Draco released a pent up sigh, and yanked her close. Hurriedly he pushed his lips down onto hers, but unlike before, this kiss was filled with violent passion. Brutal, adoring love. Hermione revelled in the experience, his hands roughly massaged her breasts as she moaned, her euphoric sighs echoing deep into the forest.

Draco hardened the embrace, as her nipples hardened against his palms. Savagely he struggled to take off her shirt, trying to unfasten the small row of buttons that graced the front of her blouse.

"Draco?" Hermione groaned breathlessly. "Is.. it … okay .. to do…this … out…side?"

Draco ran his hands through her hair, as he tipped back her face for a long kiss. As he moved back, he gave a wolflike grin "We can do whatever we like."

The danger seemingly forgotten, Hermione ran her hands up under his shirt. Her hands seemed unable to get enough of his hard, masculine form. With a prolonged sigh, she aided him in removing her shirt.

"Draco I need you…"

Moving his hands over her delicately rounded shoulders, he fumbled for the clasp that secured her lingerie. Once freed from the contraption, Draco gave a fiendish glance, allowing her no room to protest as he bent his head to secure his lips to her taut nipple, caressing it with his tongue.

"DRACO!" Hermione shrieked in shock, however her initial surprise soon dissolved into a bout of small erratic sighs. "Oh.. Draco…"

Draco grazed his teeth across her plump flesh, arousing her to indefinable heights. Her body soared, as he mind was left behind… only once had she ever suffered from the 'little death' and that had been in Draco's embrace. Only in his arms had she felt safer than she'd ever felt before. Draco was now roughly kissing the side of her neck, his scent swirled around her…She winced at the fear that he might be taken away from her…

_Before they had had a chance to be together…_

_I love him too much to lose him now…_

This thought managed to inflame Hermione further, and as she pushed Draco up against one of the trees lining the outside of the Forbidden Forest, she felt her heart jump as his gaze came to rest upon her face. It was the fire that raged there in his stare that frightened her, frightened her and intrigued her.

_I love you Draco…_

"Draco, I- …oh…"

_I want to be with you forever…_

"Ohhh…."

_You are my one and only…_

"I want-"

_I'd die for you Draco…_

Suddenly, a jet of red light shot out from nowhere. Draco saw it seconds before it came, and by that time it was too late. A scream of warning pushed at his throat…_No…_ He began to shove Hermione out of the way_… too late… too late…_ the ray met its target, striking Hermione in the back. Her whole being arched with the force, and Draco instinctively reached out to support her. Her eyes were open with shock, and tears fell to drop upon his shirt.

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled, his voice hoarse. She fell limp into his arms; blood seeped from a deep wound at her side. Draco put his hand to her waist, only to encounter a deep hole through her body.

_No… it can't end this way…_

Hermione's chest was heaving with shallow breaths, once filled with sighs of rapture, she now struggled to breathe. "Draco?"

Draco knew that tears were coursing down his face. "Yes, my love?" Tears which he knew he'd never have allowed, due to his insurmountable pride.

"I am so happy it wasn't you… He has hurt you so much already…" Her voice was soft, as her fingers went to smooth the puckered flesh on the nape of his neck. "..I will always be with you… remember?"

Draco tried to stunt the tears that grew fresh on his lashes. "hang on Hermione! You can't leave me!"

"I just hope you trust that I'll love you forever…" Hermione showed a gentle smile.

Draco gently lay her down on the grassy knoll, as he turned to face the foe that stood masked in shadows. A cold voice resonated from deep within the forest. "My son…she will soon know what it means to die… You will suffer the way you made me suffer… you will watch her die… and soon enough, you will join her."


	11. A Taste of Heaven

Hello again… I hope that you have been enjoying Pride and Pretence so far…However I am sad to say that we have reached the end… however the show hasn't finished yet, please read my extra bit at the end for more details! By the way I am very glad to have gotten some really nice reviews, but they have slumped a bit so keep them coming guys… they really help me think!

--

The sharp smell of freshly spilt blood hung in the air… It was so very cold… and the very ground seemed to tremble with tension; with every passing second, Hermione was growing weaker and weaker… her life essence dissipating from her motionless form… her eyelashes fanned over her pale complexion casting formidable shadows over her pallid cheeks.

Silent tears fell from Draco's eyes, pooling in his stormy orbs, before coursing down into heavy rivulets. Nothing… nothing… had ever made him cry before… but then again… he had been nothing before she had come into his life… Like a whirlwind, she had changed him for good… and now he was going to lose her… It seemed so unreal… like a terrible dream. Unfortunately one he would never wake up from. Never had he felt this searing pain which shredded him to the very core, it burnt like nothing ever had before. The pain was so intense, and with a horrible foreboding, it echoed the ache that was to come.

"_I love you, Draco…"_

Draco gently covered Hermione with her blouse, soiled with her own blood. Draco felt sick seeing her like this… It hurt him so badly; his heart could not bear it. It seemed to pound heavily in his chest, each sickening thud, a grim reminder of his circumstance.

_I won't let you die… _

Draco gently laid her down, the blood on his hands streaking her smooth cheeks. As if in a trance, he ran his hands gently over her lifeless features. Her lips were blue with the cold… she was so cold… too cold… With a broken cry he kissed her brow …"I love you... I always will…" The hoarse whisper filled with pain… Slipping his small potions dagger from his belt, he slashed a section of her shirt, with which he used to wrap her side to stunt the blood. And with this he finally turned to confront his father, who stood tall and proud, his wand aimed at Draco's chest. Not a single glint of remorse could be seen in his heartless gaze, ruthless to the core, a true Malfoy…

Draco felt a red haze dance before his eyes, clenching his teeth he murmured. "You monster…"

Lucius smiled, madness creasing his brow as he laughed. His hilarity appeared to consume him, a maniacal coil winding around and around his proud frame, suffocating him of breath. "You call me the monster, boy?" Lucius began to advance, a steady yet threatening pace. One which left little promise of a ceasefire.

Draco promptly drew his own wand, "STAY BACK!"

"WHY! Why should I listen to you?" Lucius's mouth twisted into a cruel scowl, his voice rising to a fanatical screech. "YOU HAVE RUINED ME! YOU HAVE DESTROYED US!"

Draco flinched as his father drew his cane. The familiar silver head swung ominously, as Lucius used it to push back his long white blond hair. "You forced me to kill him you know… just like you have forced me to kill her.."

Draco flinched with instant recognition. First it had been Blaise, his best friend… and now Hermione's life was coming to a close, would the bloodshed never come to an end? To any onlooker, Lucius and Draco were mirror images of each other. Beautiful blond hair, tall, lean frames and those piercing, undefinable grey eyes. However all it took was one close glance at those eyes that told you which one was good… and which one was pure evil…

"You bastard, you killed Blaise… if anything it was you who has now brought the Zabini wrath down upon the Malfoy household!" Draco growled his heart perched vulnerably on his sleeve, his wand thrust ominously in the air.

"But boy, it was you… you who have now caused the Dark Lord to shun us… he has pushed me out of the inner circle…" Lucius's mind flooded with mad rage. "And why? ...because my own flesh and blood, my own idiot of a son, went and joined forces with the enemy… You deserve to suffer… just like me…"

Draco didn't see him coming, swift as lightning, Lucius had his wrist in a vice. Draco groaned in pain as his father wrenched his arm forward. His greedy eyes swept his form, and with a short bark of laughter he sneered. "I think you need reminding where you belong…" With a resounding rip, Draco's sleeve was shredded. "Behold the mark of the Dar-"

Lucius was stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening in surprise. His mouth moved silently, his words turning to splutters of astonishment. His eyes were unable to leave Draco's forearm, his completely spotless forearm "What! How can this be? … The MARK? Where..?"

Draco slowly looked up, his eyes shimmering with triumph. A sensational emotion which mingled with his tears, _so this is what liberty feels like; this is how it tastes upon the palate of the condemned_… "That's right father… gone. Gone, gone, gone…" Draco rubbed his hand over his arm, verifying the marks absence.

Lucius's mouth seemed to move unbeknownst to his own volition. "Bu- But how can this be?"

"Because…" Draco murmured, a sad smile creeping over his face as he glanced over at Hermione lying peacefully on the grass. "I now have in my possession, what has protected Potter from The Dark Lord all these years…"

Lucius could do naught but look amazed at his son, his hair blowing haphazardly in the wind; his black cloak billowing behind him in a wave of darkness, threatening to envelope all that stood in his path. He was sadly contemplating when his son had changed, it was a depressing thought. One which filled him full to the brim of perpetual melancholy… it was almost enough to make you believe this man had a heart… and perhaps a soul.

"Yes father, I found love…" Draco cocked his chin, clenching his jaw in determination, this was one boy filled with regret and an unmentionable sorrow. "That was one emotion that you could never give me…"

"LOVE!" Lucius scoffed, his hair whirling in a hellish halo behind his gaunt face. "What is love? Did I not nurture you, boy? Did I not teach you all that I knew?"

"WHAT YOU GAVE ME WAS NOT LOVE, FATHER!" Tears slid down his waxen cheeks, his hair sticking in wild flanks to his pale complexion. Draco's body seemed to heave the words. "That… is not…. LOVE! That was just you using me…" Draco's clammy hands shook, and he struggled to keep his wand pointed at his father. His knees were beginning to buckle, but come hell or high water he was not going to let his father win. Not this time…

"Draco, you have disgraced me." A single tear rolled down his face, escaping from a crack in his heart, beneath his otherwise hardened exterior. Raising his wand, he opposed his external injury by smiling. "Well, I suppose this is goodbye then. I can not stand to even look at you anymore, my- Draco. You are no longer my son. I do not want you." With an indistinguishable scream, a jet of green light shot from Lucius's wand, right at Draco's heart.

The beam travelled so slowly, and as Draco watched it advance toward him, he muttered, just loud enough so his father could hear "No father, just the contrary." Draco deftly dodged the blast, allowing it to strike the length of trees behind him; he quickly raced forward, his wand in hand. "You are the one who is the disgrace."

Lucius, who had not foreseen his son's evasion of death, was unprepared for the attack. "SON, NO!"

Draco, who stood tall as his father zapped his wand from his grasp. Grabbing his shirtfront, he sneered into his pale visage. "You mean nothing to me fa-… Lucius." Draco spat, and with a flick of the wrist, his potions knife was once again from his belt, flickering dangerously in the light "You do not even deserve to be hurt by way of magic." Draco's knife entered Lucius' body with a swift thrust, his small dagger doing nothing to kill, but only injure. Lucius fell to the ground in pain, his hands going to nurse his wound. "That is only a bit of the pain you have made me feel these past months. However I am proud to say that I am not like you, I will show you mercy….perhaps it is my Malfoy blood that made me seek that little bit of revenge at all." Draco turned away, disrespectfully rejecting his lineage.

Suddenly there was a rasping from behind him, "Y-you stupid fool…" Lucius whispered; Draco did not even bother to look at him. "I thought I had taught you better than that, never to turn your back on a MALFOY! _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ The scream echoed through the wood, as one of the Malfoy's fell lifeless to the ground.

Upon this same yell of anguish, Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Clutching her shirt to her naked front, she slowly pushed herself to a sitting position, wincing as her wound spurted blood in her efforts. Her eyes flicked immediately to the body on the ground, and upon recognition released a piercing screech.

Draco forced the air to whistle in and out of his lungs, however he could not tear his gaze from his father's prone form. His hands shook with fear, intermingled with relief… and shame. His father lay face up on the ground, a knife hilt gruesomely protruding from his chest. His eyes were still wide open with shock, as if in disbelief of his own demise. The spell had only just missed him, and upon turning, he had thrown his dagger in self defence. He had killed his father… he had murdered his sire… he had assassinated a Malfoy. Now he was nobody… he had no identity.

Draco raced to Hermione's side upon hearing her frightened scream. "Hermione, Oh thank god you are awake… it is over now…" Pulling her close, he couldn't help the tears that came from his own self inflicted wound, the one he had made across his own heart with the death of his father. Sure, he had not thought him a good man, but he was still his father. "I truly thought you had left me."

"I could never leave you" Hermione's eyes locked on his gaze and she cupped his cheek gently with her cold hands. She lightly brushed her lips across his; she could taste the saltiness of tears across his mouth.

"I would have died without you Hermione… I love you too much to ever let you go… Promise you will never leave me…" Draco unconsciously hugged her tighter, and sighed into her hair.

"I couldn't ever bring myself to leave, Draco. For I fear that our feelings are synonymous, I love you so much that if we were apart, I would be scared of my heart rending in two, as I believe our main 'organs of emotion' are now one in the same… so intertwined with each other, that they make one."

"Yes… so it is so…" He lovingly tapped the space over his heart "…so you are mine, forever?" Draco questioned, his breath lightly touching her ear.

"Yes… but this time, let us live without pretence…" Hermione smiled with restrained jubilation.

"Or pride?" Draco laughed, his eyes darting with light, and with unconcealed doubt.

Hermione laughed as she thought, "No, I don't believe a little pride ever went astray."

"Witch! You weave your spell so convincingly… so I take it that you love me?" Hermione came close to leaping into his arms with a passionate kiss.

"How presumptuous you are!" She laughed as Draco hefted her gently into his warm embrace and slowly carried her back to Hogwarts Castle.

"So who are you now?" Hermione whispered as she lay quiet in the hospital wing, the night had passed with her being found 'out of danger' of infection. Her wound was wrapped tightly with pristine bandages. Draco lay indolently on her bed, lightly teasing her curls. He had escaped from his History of Magic class and had snuck past the Prefects to be with Hermione.

"I am Draco M-" Draco halted mid speech and coughed. "Well, I know I am Draco."

Hermione smiled at his adorable confusion. "You are Draco Malfoy… you always will be. Not that your name is a bad thing… I suppose that despite how .. um… well… how do I put this?"

"evil?" Draco supplied.

"Well, …evil.. your family is, it just makes me love you all the more for being good."

"Hermione, you make me out to be some paragon."

"HAH!" Hermione barked with laughter "Do not flatter yourself, my love, you are no such thing!" Seeing his sad expression she gave a completely girlish giggle. To soothe his pride, she moved to playfully lick his arm that now circled her slight frame, supporting her head. He jerked in surprise, instinctively looking down at her. Using this to her advantage, she moved up for a kiss. They were locked in their embrace, completely unaware of the rest of the world. That was the beauty of being in love. When they moved apart, Hermione inched closer "I love your little evil inconsistencies…"

Draco smiled lovingly down upon her, his heart filling his eyes.

Suddenly Hermione was snapped from her loving trance. "By the way Draco, I got a letter today, sent to me in the hospital wing. I must admit I found it very interesting." Hermione pulled away to grasp open her drawer handle, with a firm tug, she brought out a bland card… nothing special. "It may not look like much, but hear this… it reads 'So is it true that the enchantress has tamed the dragon?' How should I respond Draco?" Hermione coquettishly batted her eyelids.

Draco bent to kiss her, his tongue gently coaxing the edge of her mouth to open to his caress. Hermione moaned as heat began to build deep within her. She lifted her hand to bury it in his hair, his sun streaked mane silkily sliding through her fingers. His body was seen to protect her, promise her something she had never even imagined existed. Passion coursed through her veins. Perhaps this was why she was so frustrated when Draco, with a breathless groan pulled away. "Yes… this dragon has been tamed… wholeheartedly and willingly by his enchantress."

Hermione leaned up for Draco to continue his advances; however she was stopped by his fingers as they moved to graze her reddened lips. He murmured almost against his will "This is neither the time, nor place, and you know it. Besides, you are obviously hurt."

"But you are my best medicine…" Hermione contented herself to wrapping her arms about his waist. She loved him so much… his tenderness made her heart throb with passion… There were no longer any doubts… she felt so secure…

Suddenly Hermione sensed a presence outside the hospital wing's door. A halo of golden wheat curls were visible from just behind the doorjamb, and a face of angelic proportions was blushing delicately. Yet she was achingly familiar….The girls eyes were darting nervously away from Hermione and Draco, as if aware she had unintentionally walked in on someone else's Utopia. Hermione could not restrain the call that resonated from her chest "I know you… but you are new aren't you? Sylphide, right?"

The girl glanced up in surprise at being addressed. She really had the face of an angel, a quiet beauty… innocent wonder laced her features, but she was not young, she was at least the same age as Hermione.

Hermione continued "You are Sylphide! I have seen you around… Ravenclaw, I imagine?"

"Y-yes…" The girl spoke in unsurprisingly dulcet tones; however Hermione suspected that her bright exterior masked an even brighter interior. Spiritually and cognitively that is…. Her eyes reflected an unspoken wit. "You are Hermione, I know that you are friends with H- … Ha-…Har-" Sylphide's blush intensified tenfold.

"Harry Potter?" Hermione said with a telling lilt in her voice, she strayed a glance at Draco and smiled. "Yes, we are friends… Oh, I assume you know my boyfriend, Draco?"

Draco quickly looked at Hermione, noting her cheeky smile. He nodded at Sylphide to acknowledge her presence.

The girl smiled gently "Why of course…"

An awkward silence eschewed, in which Sylphide quickly begged departure and left, quietly farewelling her new acquaintances.

Hermione turned to beam at Draco, "I got a good feeling when I saw her… she'll do great things…" Her eyes sparkled in delight. "Did you see how she reacted when I mentioned Ha-"

Draco laughed, putting his fingers to her lips to stunt her chatter. "Hermione, please do me a favour and let life run its course! Meanwhile my love, come kiss the man who longs for you…"

Hermione teasingly pushed him away "Then I believe you should kiss the woman who will do anything for you to glance her way!"

"And who is that woman?" Draco asked, cupping the back of her neck with his palm.

Hermione bit her lip to avoid laughing outright and with a naughty smile she exclaimed "Wouldn't you like to know!" Slowly she pulled him in for a kiss, for a little taste of heaven.

THE END

---

Thank you for reading Pride and Pretence, it has been really great getting all these reviews from readers. If you appreciate my work please keep all the reviews coming.

I'd just like everybody to know that if it wasn't obvious enough already, a sequel to this story is in production called 'On the Twelfth Night'

One in which perhaps Harry will find love…

Please continue to read on with my next story, but otherwise I will be waiting to hear from you via reviews or personal emails.

Au revoir!

Yours with love,

Shakespeare-lozza


End file.
